The Light of Darkness
by Darkwiz428
Summary: Almost two years have passed since Matthew, Karis, and Tyrell left Goma Plateau. They finally returned with the Roc's Feather, but saw the giant Vortex near the Golden Sun. Is this a natural occurrence or has the Tuaparang made a major move? Soulshipping.
1. An Important Reunion

Disclaimer: The Golden Sun Saga Belongs to Nintendo and Camelot. Not me.

* * *

_I apologize to those who were upset at me for take this off but I had major editing to do._

_Also I request feedback AND criticism._

_**This story is could be citrusy!** Mainly later chapters._

_Lastly if there are any questions or comments I will do like jollygreendragon and put responses for questions and comments at the Author's Notes after every chapter (not including this one of course)._

_Now without further ado please read on!_

* * *

They made it back Mt. Aleph, only to find the a giant vortex in the sky. "Goddammit, they shouldn't be around for another eight or nine years!" Both Karis and Tyrell jumped at this. Matthew barely ever spoke, let alone curse.

Tyrell then spoke up, "Maybe they already went-"

But Karis cut him off, "Tyrell, you know just as well I do, that Isaac would need the soarwing to get to Mt. Aleph."

"But what if he-"

"Even Isaac couldn't make plants or rocks out of thin air. Do you always forget about alchemy's laws."

"But what about-"

This time Matthew interjected, "WILL BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!"

This caused the two adepts to almost fall over out of a mix between shock and fear, they had only seen him this angry once, the time when they failed to stop the Eclipse Tower from being activated, however he was only angry at himself.

"I'm sorry i shouldn't have screamed at you guys, it just felt like some extreme rage was building inside of me."

Karis looked concerned, "How do you feel?"

Matthew was somewhat confused, "I don't know what you mean."

"When you yelled at us. How you feel now?"

Matthew realized where she was getting at. "You don't need to be worried."

"Yes she does," all three of the young Adepts turned around simultaneously yelled, "Dad!"

* * *

"And that's everything that happened," Karis said after she and Tyrell explained everything that happened on their journey, Matthew staying silent, only speaking to correct them on a couple of details. Isaac and Ivan met eyes and Isaac nodded. Ivan then stood up and walked towards the young Venus Adept.

"Matthew I'm going to need you to relax so i may read your mind to see what caused that fit of rage."

"Dammit dad!"

Isaac raised his hand for silence, "Matthew be quiet and relax."

Matthew was severely annoyed, "Fine."

Ivan began using his Mind Read and finished in less than ten minutes. He leaned to his ear and asked, "Do you want me to keep _that_ a secret?"

Matthew knew what he meant, "Go ahead and tell him. He would probably find out anyway."

Ivan walked back to Isaac and whispered into his ear and then sat down in his chair. "Well that explains a lot. OK everyone! Time for a little trivia."

Everyone, even Ivan, was shocked.

Garet stood up so fast that chair he was sitting in fell over and slid a couple of feet, "Isaac I highly doubt that now is the time for one of your little quizzes." As Garet said this his son looked towards the window so others couldn't see his expression of humor.

As Garet picked up his chair and sat back down Isaac said, "Now's a good a time as any." Garet groaned but Isaac ignored him. He (Isaac) then crossed his arms, "Tyrell. What place, from your journey, had the highest concentration of light?"

Tyrell looked away from the window, but towards the ceiling, "Sheesh. That's _too_ easy. Where else, but Apollo Sanctum?"

Isaac nodded, "Good." he said, "Matthew. What places were covered in the darkest shadows?"

Matthew shivered as he recalled the events of the eclipse. The fear, the guilt, the pain and sorrow, but worst of them all, the deaths that surrounded them. Hesitantly he spoke, "E-everywhere that was covered by the Grave Eclipse." He shivered again.

Isaac nodded once again. "Excellent." he said, "Karis. What will happen if light and dark mix together."

Karis only looked from Isaac to Tyrell, to Matthew, to her father, and only when her gaze fix upon Isaac again did she speak. "What do you mean, Isaac? As far as I know, light and dark can't mix. If it could that would..." She trailed off, putting her hand over her mouth. She had realized what Isaac was getting at.

Isaac then put his arms on the table. "Exactly!" he said, "Chaos is created. And your right Karis under normal circumstances light and dark can't mix, however if both are housed in a single vessel they could." he looked to his son, then to Tyrell, then Karis, "I have a suspicion, based on your story, that Alex, or as you know him Arcanus, has acquired Chaos Psynergy."

At the mention of 'Arcanus', Matthew recovered from his thoughts. "That bastard!" he yelled, slamming his fist into the table. As soon as his fist made contact with the table it caught on fire.

Isaac still sat in his chair while soil came from under the floorboards and engulfed the flame, extinguishing it.

Matthew stared at charred remains of the table. "H-how the hell did I do that! I don't have any Mars Djinn on me!"

Isaac looked up towards his his son. "The peculiar thing about a Chaos wielding Adept is that they have the ability to utilize Psynergy from other elements."

Matthew fell into his chair, from the shock of this revelation.

Isaac continued, arms crossed again, and his ankle resting on his knee, "Not only that but, as I have read in manuscripts and scrolls, Chaos Psynergy has the power to slow time around the caster, and could even distort space enough to cause a tear into another dimension."

Matthew head started to hurt. _This is almost too much to take in,_ he thought rubbing his temples a little.

Isaac still had his gaze on his son, "That still isn't all. Chaos Psynergy will cause the wielder to stop aging entirely. Basically he has eternal life."

_This __**is**__ too much to take in,_ Matthew thought rubbing harder, but that seemed to only make his headache worse.

Tyrell had a look of annoyance, "Oh, that's a full load of bullshit!"

Karis glared at Matthew, jealousy in her eyes, then looked back at Isaac. "Even though Tyrell could have used better words," she said, "I feel the same. How can somebody gain immortality so easily."

"Let me stop you there, Karis," Isaac said with his palm facing her, "I said eternal life not immortality. There is a big difference. With immortality a person can never die, even when touched by the hand of Charon himself. A person with eternal life can be killed from battle, and disease. They only stop aging. Even Garet, Ivan, and I will succumb to old age, granted it will take hundreds, or even thousands of years, but we'll still die. Matthew on the other hand, will live forever if he never receives a fatal wound or doesn't catch a deadly disease."

"Dad, please stop talking," Matthew said to his father as his hand started glowing from casting a Potent Cure.

Isaac looked directly at his son, "Alright, I'll change the subject." he said, "Matthew, did you notice any change when you and Sveta bonded your souls."

The Chaos Adept, pulling his hands away from his head, looked at his father, "It felt strange but yet at the same time soothing and relaxing."

Isaac closed his eyes and said "I see. Did you see her memories?"

"I don't know," Matthew said as he recalled the events at the Apollo Lens, "I can't remember anything except the feeling i got and what we were doing."

Tyrell, realizing something, stood up fast, causing the same problem his father caused earlier (the chair), "I need to say something!" he said a little too loudly, "Sveta was affected by the shadows of the Eclipse in a similar way as Matt. Not to the point of unconsciousness, that was Matt's thing, but she was pretty bad; her hair always went from that usual lavender to white and she looked as if she would vomit at any second. However, for some reason whenever they made some form of physical contact, they both seemed to feel better and Matt always woke up."

"Thank you for that information Tyrell," Isaac said.

"But I'm not finished." Isaac motioned for Tyrell to continue. "Is it possible that Sveta was the same?"

Garet looked at his son, "Isaac get ready for those flying pigs I told you about. My son just gained some common sense."

Isaac looked towards his best friend, "I'll keep my eye open, Garet." he then looked back towards the Karis, Matthew, and Tyrell, "It may be possible. But my question is, why was the light harming Matthew but not Sveta, I don't know."

"I can answer that, dad," Matthew said, "She was wearing the Umbra Gear. It was made for the ancient workers of Apollo Sanctum. That has to be the reason. According to the manuscripts we read in the chambers the Gear parts were in, the workers were actually beastmen."

Isaac looked somewhat surprised. "You mean beastmen existed before alchemy was sealed away?" he said with an eyebrow raised. Matthew only nodded.

"Now, onto another matter to ease some stress." His stern look was broken by a mischievous smile, slightly disturbing everyone, "It seems my son has a little crush-"

Karis , "For the love of Iris! Can't you just accept that I don't-"

Ivan cut her off, "It's not you this time Karis."

Surprised by this, she asked, "Then who is she?"

Tyrell chuckled, "I already know who the girl is."

Matthew looked at Tyrell, "That's because I told you. I was trying to get some advice since you've actually had a girlfriend."

"Actually I lied," Tyrell said, "Sorry, Matt"

Garret started laughing, "Ha ha ha ha ha, for a second there i was shocked, i don't see how my son could ever get a girlfriend, with the way he acts."

Tyrell stood out of his chair "Dad!"

Garet looked at his son, "Tyrell, stop whining."

Isaac stood up. "We should get home. After all your nineteenth birthday is in a few days Matthew, and your mother will want to see you."

Matthew, who was lost in thought, looked up. "Yeah, let's go home, I can't wait to see mom. I haven't been in Kalay since I was eight."

"You're right Matt, we should head for Kalay." he headed for the door, stopped and then turned, "Oh, I almost forgot," he said, "it's pretty late but happy nineteenth birthday, Karis and Tyrell"

"Thank you," both of them were grateful to hear that.

* * *

_Author's Notes:_

_Okay that took longer than expected to edit, but it's done._

_For those who read the previous version and reviewed: Thank you very much. And again I apologize_

_If anybody can think of a better name for my fanfic please tell me. Note that this offer will be open until I release chapter 7. In this section for chapter 8 I will tell what the new name will be along with the pen name of the person, and a heartfelt congratulations. I'll also be thanking everyone else for contributing._

_Before I forget you should look at jollygreendragon's Drops of Jupiter. Personally I love it._

As I have said many times, "Keep up the good work, Jolly!"


	2. Binding Chaos

Disclaimer: I do not own the Golden Sun saga They belong to Camelot and Nintendo.

* * *

Isaac looked around, as if he were reminiscing, "Well, here we are, our home of Kalay."

Matthew turned around, but everyone was already gone, all he saw was Karis' green ponytail past the corner. "Well they didn't waste any time! Hey dad, I bet I'll be the first to say hi to mom."

"You can try but you'll never…. Hey!" Matthew had already run off. _Like father like son, I guess,_ Isaac thought.

* * *

"How did you do that, dad?" Matthew gasped as he had seen his father dash in front of him with incredible speed. They both made it to their destination.

A Jupiter Djinni, jumped out, "I gave him a hand."

"Hey that's not fair!" Matthew said to the small, but powerful, creature.

The Djinni flew into Matthew's face saying, "Heh, your one to talk, what did you do while Isaac was lost in thought? Oh I remember now, you ran ahead"

"Zephyr, Matthew, stop arguing!" Jenna had just walked in from the kitchen, she looked around, "It's so nice to see all of you again." She walked over and kissed her husband, whose face turned a bright red, "We've been married for almost thirty years and you still do that."

Isaac, still red, said "How can I help it your still so damn beautiful."

This time Jenna blushed. She walked over to her son and pulled him into a deep embrace and tears welled up in her eyes, "I'm so glad you're safe."

Isaac tapped his wife's shoulder, "Uhm, I think you're suffocating him."

"Eep!" She let go so fast, Matthew fell to the floor.

There was a knock at the door.

"Is everything OK in here, I heard a loud noise!" Jenna ran at high speed to open the door and give her best friend a hug and Mia returned it.

"Long time, no see, Mia," Isaac said as Mia and Jenna let go of each other.

"Yes it has." Mia said to Isaac.

* * *

"That's quite shocking." Jenna stated.

Isaac had finished recounting the story of Matthew, Karis, and Tyrell's journey. "And that's not all," he said.

Jenna turned to her husband, with an eyebrow raised, "Oh, really?"

Isaac started to smile, "Our son has a crush on girl."

Jenna turned to her son with fire in her eyes, "Matthew, how many times does she have to turn you down for you to understand?"

Mia and Matthew were having there own conversation. Neither had heard Jenna.

Isaac began to laugh knowing his wife's fascinations and obsessions, "Oh, I have a feeling you're going to LOVE this! He's not after Karis again, he gave her up a long time ago, she is actually…" Isaac whispered the rest of the sentence into his wife's ear.

Not even half a second later Jenna pounced onto her son, almost suffocating him again, saying "Oh, I'm so happy for you! My son might marry a beastwoman, and not only is she one of the Beastmen, she's their queen! We have GOT to invite her over for your birthday! I hope I get to meet her! I'm so happy!" Isaac couldn't stop laughing.

But the moment didn't last long.

Matthew's eyes began to glow a pure white.

Isaac jumped into action. With one swipe, Matthew was separated from his mother. Marks of the same color started to shape on his face and hands. A clear wind-like aura exuded from him, a wave of heat flowed through, and the air thickened with mist.

Suddenly, his agonized scream rang throughout Kalay. Seconds later Garet, Ivan, Sheba, Karis, and Tyrell bashed through the door, breaking it in half.

Garet first yelled to Isaac, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"

Isaac, still facing his son, yelled back, "CHAOS PSYNERGY IS OUT OF CONTROL!"

Through his Mind Read Ivan spoke to Mia, _Mia set up a wall. Protect Karis, Sheba, Jenna, and yourself._

Mia nodded. She pulled water out of two water skins that were tied to her waist, and dropped the water to the ground in the shape of a circle. She then pulled her Frost Wand off her back and slammed the bottom end of it into the floor. As soon as she did that an icy wall came up around the four women.

The windows shattered as rocks of many sizes flew through them.

Rocks and glass shards flew everywhere wounding all but Ivan and those behind the barrier. Garet being wounded the most from jumping in front of his son.

Isaac screamed in Ivan's direction, "DO IT!"

Ivan was ready to cast his Sleep Psynergy, when suddenly a masked man jumped behind Matthew and delivered a blow with the hilt of his Dark Sword that knocked him unconscious.

Everything began to settle down, the red marks on Matthew's face and bare hands receding under his shirt.

Mia let down the barrier then she and Jenna tended to everyone's wounds. The masked man helped with Garet. Isaac angrily yelled at the masked man, "Why must you always make such hasty decisions, you probably could've killed him!"

"Sorry Isaac," the man said, sheathing his Dark Sword before putting a hand to his mask and removing it, revealing the face of the other of the two Venus Warriors of Vale, "but do you honestly believe I would kill my own nephew."

"Felix?" Jenna said as she walked to her older brother, then hugged him tightly. "Where have you been these past twenty-seven years!" she said, tears streaming from her eyes, "I thought you were dead!"

"I missed you too sis," Felix said, "and I'm sorry, I was searching for the reasons of those vortexes, but, ugh, you're hurting me!"

"Huh? OH, I'm sorry, Felix!" Just as with Matthew, Felix fell over when Jenna let go.

* * *

Inside Matthew's bedroom, Jenna and Mia sat by his bed.

"Jenna, he has a high fever, a damaged kidney, and high muscle deterioration," the Mercury Adept said, as she scanned Matthew's body using her Psynergy.

Jenna looked at Mia, "Are you able to help him?"

"I can easily get rid of his fever and fix his kidney, but his muscles…" Mia trailed off.

Jenna looked towards her unconscious son, "So you aren't able to help him?" Tears began to streak down her face, covering the dried ones from earlier.

Mia shook her head and said, "That's not it. I can help him; however it will take some time."

Jenna looked back at Mia and asked, "How long will it take?"

"He'll be able to walk in few days," Mia answered, "however he will be crippled until I complete his healing process." She moved her hand from over Matthew's body and looked at Jenna, "Jenna, he needs very high amounts of protein, only give him meats until I say otherwise."

Jenna looked at Mia with a shocked expression, "But he needs other nutrients."

"Right now proteins are more important. Without them I can't help him. You know, from studying with Kraden, that I am unable to create muscle tissue out of nothing. Nobody is."

* * *

Isaac called a meeting.

"This is real dangerous." he said, "Someone could have died."

Felix looked at his brother-in-law and said, "But nobody did die. Garet was wounded the most and even that wasn't enough to kill him."

Ivan, who was helping Garet pull glass shards from his body without causing permanent damage, said, "But we have to do something!"

Once Garet had pulled out the last shard he said, "I don't care what we do. I just need to take Tyrell back to the Inn so Stacey can patch us up." He looked down with dread, "She's gonna have a fit when she sees us!" With that, he and Tyrell walked out the door.

Felix looked at Isaac, "Alright Isaac, I know he has use of Chaos Psynergy. What happened?"

Isaac looked over at Felix and said, "You're right. He does have use of it, but how could you tell that?"

"While I was researching the Psynergy Vortexes," Felix said, "I ran into Alex. We ended up fighting, and before I fell unconscious, he explained what Chaos Psynergy was and how he acquired it."

Ivan walked behind Felix to confirm this, but Felix stopped him, "Don't read my mind, Ivan! I am more than capable of saying what I remember."

Felix then looked back to Isaac and said, "What Alex happened was this..."

* * *

_Alex looked down at the defeated Venus Adept and said, mockingly, "You were defeated in battle because I now hold the power of Chaos."_

_Felix tried to pull himself up using his Dark Sword, but failed, "What the hell are you talking about, Alex?"_

_Alex kicked Felix, causing him to roll on his back, while saying, "Chaos comes to being when Light and Dark form together. With it, I could destroy the Wise One and rule all of Weyard. And even bring her back."_

_Felix grabbed the bottom of Alex's blue cloak and pulled, "You're insane, Alex! How did you even gain this power!"_

_Alex pulled his cloak out of Felix's reach, "First, I am no longer known as 'Alex' I am now called 'Arcanus'! As for your inquiry, I was already consumed by the darkness of my greed and desires. After I completely scaled Mt. Aleph I had gained near immortality along with the power of Light, however it took two whole years for those elements to come together, and unfortunately I still do not have full immortality."_

_Alex held his palm towards Felix, "NOW SLEEP!"_

* * *

"When I woke up, I was lying in a bed inside the Dream Tree of Kolima. All of my wounds from my fight with Alex were gone, and a note was by the bed." Felix pulled out a piece of parchment, "This is that note." He then handed the note to Ivan.

Ivan read the note out loud, "'Felix, if you wonder why you are still alive, here are minor details. After I cast sleep unto you, I brought you here in Kolima's Dream Tree, and healed you. Once again you have surprised me with your usefulness. We will see each other again, when the next Mourning Moon appears. I look forward to seeing you then. Arcanus.'"

Isaac crossed his arms, thinking, "I see." he said, "That reminds me." he turned to the Jupiter Vale Warriors, "Ivan, Sheba, are you still able to use Bind?"

Both stood and said, "Yes, we know what you need us to do!"

Karis jumped up from her seat as well and said, "Dad, please let me help! I am able to use Bind, as well!"

Sheba looked to Ivan, "I think we should let her help, Ivan."

* * *

Back in his bedroom, Mia had brought down Matthew's fever. Then she began working on his muscles, "When he wakes up he'll be very sore." she said as she worked, "Another thing, I would prefer that he is in a very deep sleep during treatment sessions."

Jenna looked at Mia and said, "Why is that?"

"The process can be very painful, but as long as he in a deep sleep he won't feel anything." Mia said, "This way, he'll be relaxed and his treatment will go much easier and faster."

"I see…"

Just then the door opened.

Karis, Ivan, Sheba, and Isaac walked in.

Jenna looked at her husband, who looked back and said, "I'm sorry Jenna."

Jenna, still focused on her husband, said, "What's going on?"

Ivan walked to Jenna and said, "We, need to perform a sealing."

"On Matthew? Why?"

Ivan placed a comforting hand on Jenna's shoulder and said, "From what Felix has told us, Chaos was destroying him. That is why we must seal most of it, otherwise this could happen again."

Jenna didn't respond.

Isaac walked to his wife, put his hand on her other shoulder, and said "Jenna, I don't like this any more than you do, but we have no choice. This is to protect him, and others around him."

Ivan, pulling his hand off of Jenna's shoulder, spoke to Mia, "Mia will you help us?"

Mia looked from her work and asked, "With the sealing?"

Ivan Scratched his head while saying, "Uhm, kinda. We need a sealing circle. After all you've had more experience with circle based Psynergies"

Mia stood up and pulled out a piece of chalk from her bag, then said, "Very well." Mia was very knowledgeable when it came to alchemy.

She drew what was needed, then said, "The preparations are almost complete. Ivan, Sheba, and Karis, please stand in the designated areas to form a triangle."

The three obeyed without question

Mia then looked at Isaac. "Isaac, place Matthew into the center with his head pointing in Ivan's direction."

Isaac did as requested.

Ivan held up his Tisiphone Edge, and said,"Now Jupiter Adepts, utter the incantation."

Karis held up her Sagittarius Bow, and Sheba held up her Meditation Rod.

All three then uttered the incantation, "Phasmatis of Alchemy, sino nos ut signum nonaginta sentio illae tener one's Chaos Psynergy."

Matthew's body began to glow blue, and slowly turned purple.

"PERMANENT BIND!" A purple insignia, the same shape as the Sealing Circle, formed as a tattoo onto the back of his right hand. The seal was complete.

* * *

_Author's Notes:_

_Well I hope you like it so far._

_I'm still holding the rename contest until chapter 7, so again, please give your suggestions along with your reviews._

_The incantation for the Permanent Bind is in Latin._

_Now for the responses_

_ForteEXEMaster: No, please criticize what needs to be (It will only make me a better writer). But thank you I will always try to be better._

_Also I did intend for Matthew to seem bipolar, because (as mentioned in the last chapter) he now has use of Chaos Psynergy, which causes many things. First, he now has use of other elements of Psynergy without the need of Djinn. Second, he doesn't age anymore. Third, Chaos is Light and Dark colliding so it will cause someone's personality to change slightly, severely, or even not at all. Also, he/she could become very unstable when that happens causing a similar scene in this chapter._

_My apologies if I seemed rude or offensive. I promise that I wasn't intending to be either of those._

_JamesK716 : Yes. There is something that will happen later that is why I have it M rated._

Thanks for the comments but I also want criticism.


	3. Matthew's Memory

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Golden Sun saga. The Golden Sun saga belongs to Nintendo and Camelot. Please support them.**

* * *

_**Major spoilers in this chapter!**_

* * *

Chapter 3

Matthew's Memory

Once the seal was completed, Isaac returned Matthew to his bed. "Please forgive me, my son." He then turned and left the room, followed by (in order) Sheba, Karis, and Ivan.

Mia returned to Matthew's treatment with Jenna sitting by her side.

After three hours Mia couldn't continue and almost fell from her chair.

Jenna caught her. "Mia you've done enough for now, you need to rest for a while."

Mia pulled a vial of Khiren water out of her bag and drank it, then said "Very well, but I cannot rest for long, he still has a long way to go."

Matthew started to regain consciousness.

Mia put her hand on Matthew's shoulder, and said, "Don't move, Matthew!" Her eyes were very sharp.

Matthew actually was worried. "OK, but why?"

"Your muscles are severely damaged. I've managed to fix your arms enough for you to move them safely, be careful though you're going to be sore the entire treatment. Also do not panic."

"Why would I..." Matthew trailed off when he saw the purple tattoo on his right hand. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!"

Matthew flew out of his bed, as if by the wind. Upon landing he screamed in agony as his legs collapsed under his weight.

Jenna was terrified, she had never seen her son so panicked. "MATTHEW CALM DOWN!"

Mia, who was still calm, stood up and walked towards Matthew, kneeled by him and said very calmly, "Matthew your Psynergy has been sealed."

That didn't help to calm Matthew. "BULLSHIT! MY PSYNERGY HAS BEEN SEALED SEVERAL TIMES THOSE DAMNED NIGHTMARE MONSTERS!"

Mia, still calm, said, "This seal is permanent, that mark will stay on your hand forever."

Matthew stopped yelling, "Does this mean I'm no longer an Adept?"

Matthew couldn't stop tears coming from his eyes at the thought of not being able to use his Psynergy.

Mia pulled out some water from a water skin and moved it over Matthew's forehead, as she cooled him down she said, "Please, don't cry Matthew, you are still able to use Psynergy that means you're still an adept, even a seal can't change that. You're able to use Chaos Psynergy, but because of the seal you can only utilize a very small amount of it."

Matthew sighed with relief. Felix jumped into the room, mask on and ready for battle.

He looked at his nephew and said, "Matthew what are you doing out of your bed?"

Matthew looked at him, "Hello, Uncle Felix."

Jenna walked to her brother and poked him in the chest, "Felix take off that mask, at least until after Matthew's birthday!"

"Aw c'mon sis."

"For me?"

"Fine." He then took off the mask.

Matthew looked to Mia. "Is it possible to take off this seal." he said

Mia looked back towards Matthew, "Unfortunately, no." she said, "It isn't possible to remove the mark. However, when the seal loses its power the mark will turn black, which means it will need to be recharged by a standard seal. If you don't have the seal recharged the same thing that happened today will happen again. "

Mia stood up and walked towards the door, but turned and said, "I almost forgot mention, don't expect anything but meat on your plates for the next few days, you'll need the protein in your body for me to reconstruct your muscles. Also, when I come back, I will be accompanied by Ivan, Sheba, or Karis."

Matthew looked towards her and asked, "Why is that?"

Mia looked towards Felix, "Would you put him back in his bed?"

Felix nodded; he picked up his nephew and placed him back on his bed, then leaned in and whispered, "When Mia leaves, talk to your father, he's very upset with himself. He ordered Karis, Ivan, and Sheba to place that seal. Also to answer your question to Mia, She would prefer to heal you while your asleep, making their Sleep Psynergy a must."

"Very well then," Matthew said.

Felix then walked out the door.

Two hours later, Mia walked back inside along with Karis.

Karis walked to Matthew's bed and said, "I'm sorry Matthew!" She sounded as if she were crying.

Karis rarely cried. The few times Matthew had seen her cry were all because of Tyrell frustrating her so badly.

Matthew closed his eyes before saying, "Don't be. I need to be asleep for Mia to get to work."

Karis "That's not why I'm apologizing."

"I was never mad about the sealing, just scared."

With a Sigh of relief, Karis raised her palm, and waited for his signal.

He nodded.

"SLEEP!"

Within ten seconds he was fast asleep.

* * *

_Matthew, Tyrell, Karis, Amiti, and Rief finally made it to the entrance of the snow covered Te Rya Village._

_Suddenly a man, no older than twenty-five, jumped in front of them._

"_STOP!" he yelled._

_Karis walked towards the man, and said, "Hello. We were-"_

_The man interjected, "What do you want?"_

_Tyrell stepped forward, "Hey, be polite to the lady!" he raised a fist, "Or do you need me to teach you some manners?"_

_The man looked at Tyrell and raised his own fist, "You are the intruders here. If you're looking for a fight, you've found one."_

_Rief started panicking a little, "Hey, hey ,hey! We don't want any trouble, do we, Tyrell?"_

_Tyrell looked at Rief, angrily, "Hey! I'm not the one being a big jerk!"_

_The man mockingly asked Tyrell, "Is it tiresome to always need your friends to save you from your own mouth?"_

_Tyrell, getting more angry, turned to the man and yelled, "Come over here and say that!"_

_Another voice called out, "STOP!"_

_The man blocking the adepts, turned around, "But..."_

_An old man approached the entrance._

_Tyrell took the opportunity to get the last word, "Is it time for YOUR friend to save you from YOUR mouth?"_

_The old man looked at the group of adepts, "My companion was rude. Please forgive him."_

_The Adepts just looked at each other, with shocked expressions._

_The younger man looked at the older, "But what if they're spies?"_

_The old man responded immediately, pointing at Tyrell, "This one wears his fiery heart on his sleeve. He is no spy. And we're not in Morgal."_

_The younger then said, "True. But even if they aren't spies, they might unwittingly give us away..."_

_Karis walked up to the two men, "Excuse me, I gather you've got things to talk about, but can we go into the village?"_

_The old man said, "You may enter." but the younger one, at the same time, said, "Of course not!"_

_Tyrell, getting real agitated, said, "You guys are the worst guards ever." He then walked towards the two men, realizing what they were wearing, "Wait a minute... You're not dressed for this weather." He took a step closer, "Are you even FROM here?"_

_The men didn't say anything._

_Tyrell stepped back a little, "You're not, are you?" He turned to the rest of the group, "I'm right! These guys are visitors too." He looked behind him and back to the group, "They're not in charge here! So let's go in already."_

_Karis looked at Matthew, "I think Tyrell's right. Shall we just go in?"_

_Matthew looked around before saying, "Yes, I agree completely."_

_Tyrell looked at Matthew, "That's the spirit! But don't forget who you have to thank for getting us in!"_

_The younger of the men said, "You'll have to get through us!"_

_The older said, "Many apologies, strangers," he then punched the younger man in the stomach._

"_Oof..." the younger man fell to the snow covered ground._

_Seeing this, Rief said to the other adepts, "I wonder what these two are hiding..."_

_The old man looked to the adepts, "Please, go on in."_

_Tyrell looked at the two men, "I'm Tyrell," he directed his hand towards Matthew, "and this is Matthew. Don't mess with us again."_

* * *

_While walking through the village Matthew saw something out of the corner of his eye. He looked in that direction and saw a girl running in the direction of the gate. Matthew ran after her, leaving the rest of the group._

_Karis was the first to notice, "Matthew," she called out, "where are you going?"_

_Matthew kept running, but the girl was gone. He walked up to a guard near the entry-way, "Excuse me," Matthew said, "did you see a girl pass here?"_

_The guard looked at Matthew and said, "Can't say I have. Try asking around town, maybe?"_

_Matthew turned, "Thanks!" He ran back to where he last saw the group._

_They had followed him. He could see them a short distance away._

_Karis ran to him, "Matthew where did you go? It's not like you to just run off like that!"_

_Matthew looked at Karis, "I'm sorry. I saw someone who looked kind of suspicious."_

_Karis walked away, pulling Matthew's arm, "Let's find him then."_

_Matthew pulled back, "You mean 'her', Karis."_

"_Whatever!"_

_Before the group split up to try and find the mystery girl, Matthew gave everyone some extra money for some new equipment._

* * *

_After about two hours the group met back up near a small house, Rief had a Frost Wand on his back, Matthew had a Claymore on his, and Tyrell had a Grievous Mace (he said he found it in a small nearby cave). Karis and Amiti were now wearing warmer Jerkins._

_Matthew was the first to speak. "Did anyone learn anything?"_

_Karis, and Tyrell both shook their heads._

_Rief said, "I learned the names of the men from earlier. The old man's name is Hou Zan, and younger one's name is Ryu Kou."_

_Matthew nodded. He then looked towards Amiti._

"_I'm sorry," Amiti said, "I couldn't find any information."_

"_That's fine," Matthew said._

_He looked at the house, "Let's see if anyone in here knows anything."_

_The door was wide open. The adepts walked in to find a young man and woman talking._

"_I went to the Teppe ruins," the woman said, "but you'd have to be a magician to get through that place."_

"_Were you out looking for Hou Ju's lost bag again?" the man asked the woman._

_The man noticed Matthew's group and walked towards them, "Hello, strangers! Our friend Hou Ju's bag is missing. If you happen to find an elegant bag, would you let us know?"_

_Matthew nodded._

_The man sigh with relief, "Thank you. It probably sounds a bit crazy, us all worrying about this bag, but it's important to Hou Ju."_

_The adepts walked outside._

_The first thing they saw was a girl running away from them, around a corner._

"_Hey- wait!" Matthew called out._

_Karis looked at Matthew. "Was that the girl you mentioned earlier?"_

_Matthew nodded._

_The team ran in the direction the girl ran._

_They stopped by a nearby house._

"_Let's see if anyone in here saw her!" Karis said pointing at the house._

_They walked inside. There were two wounded men lying on the beds._

_A woman walked in from behind the adepts. "Hey," she said, "you weren't part of the mercenary group that tried to rescue Hou Ju, were you?"_

_One of the wounded men lifted his head up, "No, that was us." he said, "We tried to rescue her, but Belinsk Castle is just too well defended."_

_The woman walked towards the mercenary that spoke, then she turned to the adepts, she was the same woman who was talking to the man that asked them to find the missing bag._

"_The mercenaries can't rescue her," the woman said to herself, "and I can't even find Hou Ju's bag..."_

_A voice sounded from behind, "Hey, what are you interlopers doing in here?"_

_Ryu Kou and Hou Zan walked into the house._

_The woman looked at the men, "Um..." she started, "Master Hou Zan?"_

_Hou Zan looked at the woman, "We have this situation under control, miss," he said, "You can go."_

_The woman bowed to the Ryu Kou and Hou Zan before walking out._

_Hou Zan looked at the group of adepts, "We couldn't bar your entry," he said, "but we also can't have you just wandering around asking questions, I'm afraid."_

_The adepts looked at each other._

_Ryu Kou spoke up, "Where are you people from? What are you doing here?"_

_Tyrell looked at him, "We're just traveling through... trying to find our way..."_

_Ryu Kou looked at Tyrell, "What are you talking about? Spit it out, man!"_

_Hou Zan looked at Ryu Kou, "Ryu Kou," he said, "if you interrupt, we shall never find out our visitor's intentions."_

"_He is right, you know." Matthew stated._

_Ryu Kou looked down, "Your calm demeanor shames me." he said, "I spoke out of turn. I apologize."_

_Hou Zan smiled then looked at the adepts, "I presume your intent is now to reach Morgal?" he asked._

_Tyrell looked at Hou Zan, "Yeah," the Mars Adept said, "we're going to Belinsk, in Morgal."_

_Ryu Kou looked at Matthew, "Is your group prepared for a long descent down a sheer rock wall to Morgal? he asked._

_Rief looked at Hou Zan, "Um..." he said, hesitantly, "no."_

_Ryu Kou, still looking at Matthew, said, "Making the attempt if your not prepared isn't merely foolhardy- It's suicidal."_

_Hou Zan looked at the adepts, "There may, however," he said, "be other routes you could try..."_

_Ryu Kou looked at Hou Zan, "Hou Zan, should you be...?"_

"_I've got a good feeling about these folks." Hou Zan responded, "If they want to go to Morgal, who are we to say they can't?"_

_Tyrell looked at Hou Zan, "You were saying something about other routes?"_

_Ryu Kou looked back at the adepts, "First indulge my curiosity," he said, "where did you come to the Khiren Highlands from?"_

_Karis faced Ryu Kou, "Where did we come from...?" she repeated._

"_If Morgal is your goal," Hou Zan said, "you obviously didn't come from there. You therefore came from either the east or west."_

_Ryu Kou spoke up, "And only Sanans travel the top of the Endless Wall to the east. So how did you cross the western valley?"_

_Hou Zan looked at the adepts again, "I wonder if perhaps you might be Adepts...?" he asked._

"_And if we are?" Amiti said._

_Hou Zan nodded his head while saying, "Then you may be able to traverse the Teppe ruins."_

"_Let's stop dancing around." Ryu Kou said, "You are obviously Adepts."_

_All of the adepts nodded._

"_Indeed." Hou Zan said, "So you will want to know that the Teppe ruins are due north of the village. The paths through are blocked by years of decay, but with Adept powers..."_

_Tyrell cocked his head a little, "You think Psynergy will help us get through?" he asked._

"_Ah, the legendary wisdom of the Adepts..." Ryu Kou said, "Yes, that's what he means."_

"_You appear to be in a hurry." Hou Zan said, "Perhaps you should leave in that same hurry."_

"_Yes," Ryu Kou said to the Adepts, "leave us to wonder why YOU were blessed with supernatural powers and WE can't rescue my sister."_

_Everyone's faces fell._

"_Don't mind him." Hou Zan said, "Head over to the Teppe ruins now."_

_Karis looked around. "We can take a hint." she said, "We'll be going now."_

_After about two hours of walking, the five Adepts made it to the entrance of the Teppe ruins._

_Matthew saw her again, "Stop running away!"_

_But she was already gone._

_Matthew looked at the others, "You saw her too, right?"_

_All four nodded._

_Karis looked down the hallway that the girl was twenty seconds earlier. "It isn't safe to take that path, we'll have to go around."_

_Tyrell shook his head, "Why do you insist on being so bossy all the time?"_

"_I was merely making a suggestion, Tyrell!" Karis's voice echoed._

"_Let's go." Matthew stated._

_They took the path to the right._

_"Dead end!" Tyrell said._

_Matthew turned, and for a split second he saw her again._

_"There she goes!" he called to the group._

_She was spotted again near the entrance, she fled again._

_They followed her through the path she took and after five minutes they saw her again._

"_Wait!" Matthew called out again._

_Again, she was already gone._

_They began chasing her again._

_Ten minutes later they saw her again, but she slid down a rope deeper into the ruins._

_Again they followed her._

_At the bottom of the rope, they noticed another rope on the other side of a gap too wide to jump across._

_Matthew said pulling the Grip Crystal out of his bag, "Hold on!"_

_Everyone obeyed quietly._

_Matthew Reached towards the stalagmite on the opposite side of the gap. He then clenched his hand into a fist and pulled. Within seconds everyone was safely on the other side."_

* * *

_When they walked through the doorway nearby they noticed that they were in a large room, a statue at the opposite side of the room._

_They walked towards the statue._

"_This statue is enormous!" Rief said excitedly._

_Tyrell nodded in agreement, "Yeah," he said, "and check out how big its nose is!"_

_Karis looked upwards, "Yes," she said, "and it's also too big too move, so we've hit a dead end."_

_A voice sounded from behind them, "It is not just a statue- it is also a door, if you have the right key."_

_Everyone turned quickly towards the voice, it was the girl they had been chasing._

"_You are surprised that I am behind you after you chased and cornered me?" the girl said._

"_Yeah, we are," Matthew said calmly, glad that she stopped running away._

"_You are remarkably relaxed for a person who has fought his way through a perilous ruin," the girl said to Matthew._

_Rief looked to Matthew, "Was our 'mysterious shadowy figure' really just this young girl?"_

_Matthew put his hand to his face in slight frustration._

_Tyrell nodded and said, "She must have something going for her. I mean, she wanders through here by herself!"_

_The girl spoke up, "The people of Morgal have a refined intuition. We sense and avoid danger easily."_

_They all looked in the the girl's direction, then back to each other._

"_Wait," Tyrell said, "did she hear us talking from all the way over there?"_

_Rief shook his head saying, "Surely not..."_

_Amiti, with only his eyes, glanced at the girl, she was still standing at the doorway. "Something is definitely out of place..." he said._

_The girl crossed her arms saying, "Hmm... My senses may be more attuned than yours..."_

_Tyrell looked at her, "Huh?" he said, "What do you mean?"_

_Rief also looked in her direction, "Are you referring to our eyes and ears, or something else?_

_Amiti, also looking in the girl's direction, "Attuned in what way?"_

_Karis too looked in the girl's direction, "Besides sight and sound, we also have smell, taste, and touch." the Jupiter Adept said, "Are you talking about a different sense?"_

_The girl, still standing in the doorway, said, "The people of Morgal are more attuned to the world of the world of their senses than those of other lands."_

_She stepped forward until she was just at the bottom of the steps, "Ah, I apologize." she said._

_Matthew gasped slightly, _Whoa, _he thought_, I see why my mom loves the beastmen so much. It's no wonder this girl could hear every word of our conversation.

"_In your culture, it is customary to introduce one's self," the beastgirl bowed slightly, "I am Sveta of the beastmen."_

_The first words that came out of Tyrell's mouth were, "Whoa! She's a kitty-dog!"_

_A strange, but familiar, power, came from Sveta._

Is that Mind Read? _Matthew thought to himself._

"_Do not mistake me for a dumb animal." Sveta said, obviously offended by Tyrell's thoughts, "Our minds are alike, and I know when I am being insulted."_

"_But..." Karis said, "you aren't an enemy, right?"_

_Sveta turned around, her ears drooping slightly. "I do not intend you harm, no."_

_She turned back to the group, looking mainly at Matthew, the same power from earlier came again, Matthew created a mental barrier, he hated having his mind read, _Thank Iris for Ivan's training! _he thought._

_Sveta spoke again, "But I sense that the more... cautious among you have their doubts."_

"_You've been reading our minds?" Tyrell questioned angrily, "Don't you have any sense of privacy?"_

_Karis shook her head, "My father has Mind Read Psynergy," she said, "but he's always found it a bit of a double-edged sword."_

_Sveta approached Karis. Matthew could sense the power again._

"_Yes," Sveta said, "my father's gift was much stronger, and he was hated for it." her ears drooped again, "He came to hate others, as well."_

_Sveta's ears perked back up, "You didn't inherit your father's power," she said, "but you aren't disappointed, are you? It is a relief is it not?"_

"_Hey," Tyrell said, "even with problems, I think it could be handy to have a mind reader around..."_

_Karis glared at the Mars Adept, "Sveta is a person, not a tool you can just use." she said, "Don't talk about her like that, Tyrell."_

_Sveta used her power again, but Matthew couldn't make a mental barrier in time._

"_It is all right." she said, "I might speak similarly if I were you, facing what faces you. If I were you, I would also wonder why I showed myself in the ruins. Is that what you wonder now?"_

_Matthew smiled, "Well you at least got me there, but don't worry about it." he said._

_Sveta looked to Matthew, "I am not looking for help, but thank you." she said, "My instincts suggested that I follow you."_

_Karis had a slightly saddened expression on her face, "So you just followed us because your instincts told you to?"_

_Sveta looked at Karis, "Well there was another reason..." Sveta trailed off._

"_I knew it!" Tyrell said with a slightly raised voice, "She's a... a spy or something!"_

"_Yes, Tyrell," Rief said, sarcastically, "This is where she just volunteers that she's a spy."_

_Sveta looked as if she was angry, "The other reason was your smell."_

_Tyrell and Rief both looked to Sveta, unsure if they should be offended or not._

_Sveta continued, "I found a bag under that rock wall..."_

_Everyone seemed confused somewhat._

_Sveta continued again, "It seemed valuable, but there was also a sense of sorrow. I believe the owner is unhappy."_

_Amiti looked at Sveta. "And what does this bag have to do with us?" he asked._

"_You smelled the same as the bag at first," Sveta answered, "but I lost the scent once I started following you."_

_Karis looked to Sveta. "So you were following us to return the bag to us?"_

_Karis looked to Matthew. "Wait," she said, "weren't those people looking for a bag back in..." she pondered for a moment, "Where was that again?"_

"_Come on, Karis, your memory is usually better than mine and Tyrell's combined." Matthew said with a smile._

_Karis pondered a bit longer. After about thirty seconds, she remembered, "Yes! Te Rya village! They'll be pleased to get that back!"_

"_It sounds like this bag belongs to these people you encountered, then," Sveta said, "I can feel that the owner of these things cares very much for them, so I wanted to return them."_

"_Well, why don't you go back to Te Rya village and give it back to her, then?" Tyrell asked._

_Rief nodded in agreement, "Yes," he said, "it would be best if we didn't double back, since we have errands of our own."_

"_Alas," Sveta said, ears drooping again, "I cannot go to Te Rya village looking as I do. They would attack a beastman on sight."_

_Karis was shocked to hear this. "Really?" she asked, "Why?"_

"_Te Rya was founded by people of Sana who were chased out of Morgal by our king, Volechek," Sveta answered. "When he came to power, Volechek freed us from Sanan rule and much bad blood remains on both sides. Morgal is beastmen country, so they would naturally assume I am from there."_

_Karis looked to Matthew. "Matthew," she said, "this bag seems really important. I say we bring it back to Te Rya."_

"_You are very kind, Karis, for wanting to deliver the bag for me." Sveta said._

_Karis looked back to Sveta. "Well, um, thank you," Karis said, "but I'm not the leader here. We need to see how the others feel about it."_

"_I understand." Sveta said, "You might not want to be involved with the dispute happening in Te Rya. But if you will deliver the bag, I can go with you and be your guide in that country. How does that sound?"_

_Tyrell backed away._

_Rief nodded his head saying, "That's a tempting offer. Having a guide would certainly help."_

"_I'd love to see the northern lands with someone who knows the country." Karis said, slightly excited._

"_What do you think, Mr. Leader?" Tyrell asked._

"_I love the idea!" Matthew said._

"_Wow!" Tyrell said, surprised by Matthew's sudden burst of energy, "Sounds like we're taking you up on your offer Sveta!"_

"_Thank you." Sveta said, "I look forward to traveling with you all."_

_Sveta handed Matthew an elegant looking bag. "Good luck!" she said._

_Sveta ran down the steps and turned to the group. "We will meet here after you have delivered the bag." She smiled and ran through the doorway._

_Rief looked at the doorway Sveta was seconds before. "That Sveta cuts an intriguing figure, eh?" he said._

_Tyrell, who was also looking at the doorway, said "I just think she'll be an asset to the group... with the mind-reading thing, I mean..."_

_Amiti looked to Tyrell. "She only offered her services as a guide." he said, "Let us not assume too much yet."_

_Karis walked forward. "Let's just go return the bag. Then we'll meet Sveta and head north."_

_Matthew nodded in agreement, and they headed back towards Te Rya._

* * *

_After about two and-a-half hours they made it back to Te Rya village._

_A group of people were standing there, Ryu Kou and Hou Zan were in the group._

"_I don't think there is anything more we can do." Hou Zan said._

"_But what about Hou Ju's bag?" The Sanan woman from earlier asked, "We can't give up on it!"_

_Ryu Kou shook his head, "We haven't given up," he said, "but we don't know where to look next."_

"_I know!" the woman said, "It probably fell down to the bottom of a cliff. I could just just go and get it now!"_

"_No, don't!" Hou Zan shouted._

_Ryu Kou and the woman looked at him._

"_It's dangerous to go alone." Hou Zan said, "Wait until there is an escort available."_

"_We can't wait that long!" the woman yelled, "Please let me go!"_

_Both Hou Zan and Ryu Kou shook their heads, the later saying, "We won't let you go."_

_Hou Zan nodded in agreement, "You must see that this is not an option."_

"_No." the woman said. She appeared to be crying now._

_The woman walked to the entrance guard, "Hou Ju's bag is too important."_

_The guard shook his head._

_She walked in front of Hou Zan, "Don't you see that I have to help Hou Ju...?"_

_He too shook his head._

_She then walked in front of Ryu Kou, "...Please?"_

_Ryu Kou also shook his head._

_Matthew tapped Ryu Kou's shoulder._

_With out turning Ryu Kou said, "We're busy right now."_

_Matthew held the bag Sveta handed him, near Ryu Kou's shoulder._

"_Wait-" the woman said, "that's Hou Ju's..." she trailed off._

_Ryu Kou and Hou Zan both looked at Matthew and said, "How...?"_

_The woman walked up to Matthew and grabbed the bag and Matthew let go. "There's no doubt about it." she said, "This is Hou Ju's bag."_

"_Why have you done this?" Ryu Kou asked, curiously._

"_We could tell you the whole story," Rief said, "but it would take all day."_

"_That won't be necessary." Hou Zan said._

_Hou Zan then looked directly at Matthew. "Matthew," he said, "I thank you from the bottom of my heart."_

_The Adepts nodded, saying, "You're welcome."_

"_You have done more good in this deed than you know." Ryu Kou said._

"_I-it was nothing..." Karis stuttered, blushing a little._

"_No, it most certainly was not." Hou Zan said, "And our debt will be repaid."_

"_Um, great!" Tyrell said, "I guess we'll see you guys later, then..."_

_As Matthew and the others were about to leave, Ryu Kou said, "You are... Matthew, right? I'm Ryu Kou."_

_The Adepts turned around._

_Ryu Kou continued, "The bag belongs to my sister, Hou Ju, but I packed it for her. She went to Belinsk, the capital of Morgal."_

_The woman looked at Ryu Kou and said, "That was a secret!" and at the same time Hou Zan said, "Young one, you are speaking out of turn."_

_Ryu Kou smiled and said, "Matthew and his friends deserve to know the truth." He looked at Matthew. "Hou Ju was arrested and is now imprisoned in Belinsk." Ryu Kou looked down clenching his hands into fists without raising them. "But she hasn't done anything!"_

_Ryu Kou looked back up. "Anyway," he said, "the bag you returned contains some of her things. I hoped to get them to her."_

_The woman began rummaging in the bag while Hou Zan said, "The Morgal people still resent all Sanans for our occupation of their lands. We only barely escaped."_

_The woman continued going through the bag._

"_My sister wasn't as fortunate." Ryu Kou said, "I went back to Belinsk Castle to free her, but that place..."_

"_Hmm..." Hou Zan said, "I wonder if we haven't been thinking about this in the wrong way..."_

"_I think I know." Ryu Kou said._

_The woman pulled out what looked like a letter. "What are you pondering?" she said handing it to Hou Zan._

_Hou Zan took the letter and read it quickly, and turned to Ryu Kou. "Not now," Hou Zan said. He then handed the letter to Ryu Kou, who looked at it._

"_I owe you thanks." Ryu Kou said when he put the letter away, "Perhaps we shall see you again."_

_Ryu Kou's group walked away._

_"It's getting very late." Matthew said quietly, looking at the blackened sky, "We should head to the Inn then head back to the ruins in the morning. I'm sure Sveta would understand. After all we could get lost going up with no lights, and we'll need rest. And there's no telling how long we'll be in the ruins until we reach Morgal."_

_The group headed for the Inn._

_The only problem was that Matthew couldn't fall asleep for a few hours._

* * *

_The next morning_

_After making it back to the chamber Matthew had promised to meet Sveta in, he heard her voice from behind him._

"_Thank you for keeping your promise."_

_Everyone turned around._

_Sveta walked towards them from the doorway._

"_How did you-" Karis started, then shook her head, "Wait, of course you already know."_

"_Looks like you kept your promise too." Tyrell said._

_Sveta took another step forward. "I have come to meet you," she said, "but you have not yet seen if I keep the promise to guide you."_

_Tyrell looked at her. "You will keep that promise, though, right?" he said._

_Sveta smiled and said, "Of course."_

_She walked towards the statue and stopped at a short distance away from it._

_The familiar feeling of Psynergy flowed near the statue. Sveta lifted her hand and made a sharp slapping motion in the air._

_A loud crack resounded in the room and the statue turned around revealing a staircase._

_Tyrell took a step back. "Oh!" he said, "She really IS an Adept!"_

"_I don't think I've seen that Psynergy before." Rief said, "What is it called?"_

_Sveta looked at Rief. "It is called Slap Psynergy." she said._

_She turned to Matthew. "Given that and my other powers," she said, "do you think I will be a worthy addition to your group?"_

"_Of course!" Matthew said excitedly._

"_Yeah," Tyrell said, "she seems like a really powerful ally! I hope she works out well."_

_Karis looked to Sveta. "Why do you want to go to Morgal, Sveta?" she asked._

_Sveta hesitated for a few seconds, but said, "I have... business there."_

_Everyone looked confused._

"_I need to catch up to someone." Sveta said._

_She stepped towards the staircase. "But I will not let my goals interfere with yours." she said, "I accept Matthew's leadership."_

"_Hmm... I hope you'll tell us more someday," Karis said, "but that will have to wait. Let's go."_

_With that everyone nodded in agreement and they headed down the staircase._

* * *

_After about twenty minutes a pillar began to fall just in front of Matthew._

_Suddenly, a lavender colored wolf-like beast caught the pillar and placed it down on the ground._

_The creature shrank a little bit and changed to a familiar shape._

_The beast was Sveta. "There are more exits here than I remember..." she said, looking around the area._

_She looked at the ground near Matthew, "Ah... footprints." she said crouching near them._

_She sniffed the air._

_She stood up, looking at Matthew, "Monsters obviously travel through here." she said, "If we follow their scent, it should lead us to the correct exit."_

"_I guess you'll have to lead for a while." Matthew said._

_Smiling, Sveta shook her head, "Not exactly," she said, "If I use my Track Psynergy, you will be to detect the scent."_

_Matthew nodded and held out his hand, Sveta grabbed his hand, and she focused her Psynergy._

_Strangely Matthew could see a faint white fog in a trail. He looked around but everything else was completely black._

"_I see a trail!" Matthew said, "Unfortunately, that is the only thing I can see."_

"_Then open your eyes." Sveta said._

_Matthew didn't think his eyes were closed. He did as instructed._

_The fog-like trail was gone. It was replaced with what he saw before Sveta used her Track Psynergy._

"_The effect will fade after a few minutes," Sveta said, "but I am able to use it as many times as needed."_

"_Thank you," Matthew said._

_Sveta focused her Psynergy, still holding onto Matthew's hand._

_The group continued._

* * *

_After about three more hours of tracking and navigating the ruins they made it outside._

_Tyrell looked at the view. "So is this it?" he asked, "Are we officially in Morgal now?"_

_Sveta nodded._

"_I don't know," Rief said, "but have any of you heard that noise in the distance? Like Sveta's Slap Psynergy?"_

_Sveta looked to Rief, "Perhaps it was the sound of the Slap Glo-" she covered her mouth quickly, as if she was about to say something she shouldn't._

_The other Adepts were slightly confused._

"_The what?" Tyrell asked._

_Sveta looked to Tyrell. "Oh, it is not important right now..." she said._

_She walked to the cliff side. "To the northeast are the Kolima Heights," she said, "Belinsk is to the northwest."_

"_Kolima?" Matthew asked a tiny bit too loudly._

"_Oh, yeah! Kolima!" Tyrell said._

_Karis said at the same time, "I'd forgotten all about it..."_

"_And Belinsk!" Rief said._

_Everyone walked to the cliff side near Sveta._

"_You obviously had plans to visit some of the places in Morgal, I see." Sveta said._

"_Yes. We have to meet with a friend, in Belinsk." Matthew said with a smile. "Are we close."_

"_Yes," Sveta said, "You are nearly to where you were going to meet your friend."_

"_It will be good to see Kraden again." Rief said._

"_Yeah," Tyrell said, "IF the geezer actually made it there."_

"_Tyrell," Karis said, "there's no need to be rude!"_

"_Ahem. If Kraden said he will meet us," Rief said defensively, "he WILL find a way to meet us."_

_Sveta seemed a little worried, "Where was this 'geezer' person coming from to reach Belinsk?"_

"_What, you too, Sveta?" Rief asked, exasperated. He took a deep breath, then continued, "He's headed through Bilibin to Belinsk. Why?"_

"_That could be a problem," Sveta said, "Bilibin and Morgal are... not on friendly terms."_

"_Are they at war?" Karis asked, slightly surprised._

"_I... have been away for some time," Sveta said, ears drooping slightly, "I know nothing of... current politics."_

"_Well," Rief said, "if there is a way to meet us in Belinsk, I assure you that Kraden will find it." he turned to Matthew, "Then we'll go to Kolima and your Roc Feather."_

_Sveta's ears perked up. "Roc feather?" she inquired, "Have you been pursuing the Mountain Roc?"_

"_Yeah!" Tyrell said, "Do you know anything about it, Sveta?"_

_Sveta's ears drooped again. "I know... that it is the symbol of Morgal." She stepped away from the cliff side, "And that it is a divine creature. And that one does not simply pluck the feathers of divinity."_

_Matthew didn't know how to respond._

"_I wonder what's got her so tense..." Karis said to the group._

"_Yeah, all we need is one feather!" Tyrell said, "She could help us with that..."_

"_I didn't realize we actually had to PLUCK the feather..." Rief said, surprised._

"_I cannot go!" Sveta yelled, surprising the rest of the group. "I cannot help you get your feather. I would very much like to travel with you, but, for now..."_

"_Sveta, what's wrong?" Karis asked, a little concerned, "You can tell us, really."_

"_Karis," Sveta said, "you are a good person. I like you very much..."_

"_What are the rest of us, then? Chopped liver?" Tyrell said._

_Matthew elbowed Tyrell in the back._

"_No!" Sveta said quickly, "I also like Tyrell and Rief and Amiti and Matthew..."_

_At the mention of his name looked down to try and hide his slightly reddened face._

_Sveta continued, "You have all been so..." she trailed off. "Thank you." she said after about five seconds._

_Everyone nodded to say 'you're welcome.'_

"_I cannot travel with you now..." Sveta said, ears drooping, then pulling back, "But I will wait for your return after you get your feather. I will go to Belinsk. You will need to send me a signal when you have arrived. Listen carefully._

"_Find the band of minstrels that performs in Belinsk. Request 'Arangoa Prelude.'"_

_Everyone nodded._

"_I will be listening for the sounds of 'Arangoa,'"_

_Everyone except Matthew nodded. Matthew was trying to hide his saddened face._

"_With that, I will say my farewell." Sveta said as she walked away._

_Matthew wanted to chase after her, but his legs wouldn't move._

_As she started to run Matthew tried to call out her name, but it was only a whisper._

"_Sveta. Wait."_

* * *

"SVETA! WAIT!"

* * *

_Author's Notes: Thanks for the comments and criticism._

**Matthew's dream/memory is almost exactly from the game. I DID NOT MAKE UP THE ENTIRE THING. I only slightly edited some of it. SO BASICALLY, THE DREAM ITSELF IS NINTENDO AND CAMELOT'S PROPERTY. I DO NOT CLAIM OWNERSHIP FOR ANY OF IT.**

**Examples: filling in a line for Matthew, Sveta catching the falling pillar, and some of Sveta's Track Psynergy explanation. You'll probably find more,but those are just examples.**

_Status of the rename contest: No story names have been submitted._

_JamesK716: Thank you._

_As for your question, yes a few things will happen later in the story, those events cause me to make it M rated._

_Culebra del Sol: You're absolutely right, but remember that Chaos can change a person even if slightly._

_If you ask me Alex has always been full of himself._

_Also he will tell someone about his plans if he plans to use that person for them._

_By the way, the eclipse, according to my interpretation, was supposed to allow Tuaparang to invade Belinsk easily. Once the eclipse was over, that is._

_But Matthew's group activated the Apollo Lens causing the eclipse to end early. That is why I believe Alex was telepathically saying "Stop. Matthew (or whatever name you give him), you cannot do this."_

_Thank you everyone. I do like praise, but I **love** criticism._


	4. Invitations

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Golden Sun saga. It is owned by Camelot and Nintendo!**

* * *

_**Lime in this chapter!**_

* * *

Chapter 4

Invitations

"SVETA! WAIT!"

Matthew was sitting upright, his hand reaching out.

_That was what happened soon after we made it through the ruins of Craggy Peak,_ he thought.

He heard something near him.

"Mmmm..." Mia was sleeping with her head on the edge of his bed.

_She must have been up all night_, he thought.

He waited for nearly thirty minutes, he then gently shook her a little, "Mia?"

No response.

He shook her again, "Mia."

The door opened and Jenna came in carrying a tray with nothing but meat on it.

Jenna nearly dropped the tray when she looked up from it. "Mia!" she shouted.

Upon hearing Jenna's voice she popped up and looked behind her, "Sorry Jenna, I fell asleep!"

"That's not why I'm mad! You did it again, you pushed yourself to the point complete exhaustion! What would your husband say if he were still alive?"

Matthew was shocked to see tears coming from Mia's eyes. No matter what happened she never cried. He put his 'non-tattooed' hand on her shoulder.

"Your concern is appreciated, Matthew." Mia said, wiping her tears with a cloth she pulled from her bag."

"Matthew, here is your breakfast." Jenna said, placing the tray in front of her son.

She then looked at Mia, "Mia, you're like a sister to me. That's why I'm so hard on you, because I don't want to lose you." Jenna pulled Mia into a hug.

When Jenna let go of Mia, she looked at her son. "Matthew, eat your breakfast."

Matthew looked at the tray then to his mother, "Do I have to eat all of it?"

Mia answered, "Yes, in order for me to continue treating your injuries, you must have high levels of protein, I told you this yesterday."

Matthew sighed, "Alright, I guess I don't have a choice."

Mia stood up and walked towards the door.

Jenna stood up as well, "Where are you going?"

Mia stopped, "You're right Jenna. I shouldn't be pushing myself so hard," she looked back to Jenna, tears on her face again, yet she was smiling, "Thank you."

* * *

In the living room, Isaac and a mostly bandaged Garet were repairing the windows.

Mia walked out of Matthew's room; Isaac didn't look from the windows, but said, "Good morning Mia."

Mia looked to Isaac and bowed slightly, "Good morning Isaac," she said, "Matthew should be able to safely walk as long as he has something to support most of his weight. Otherwise he'll only get worse. I must go home and rest."

She headed to the door when a knock sounded and Mia opened the door to see white-haired old man, "Kraden, how are you."

The alchemist stepped inside, "I'm doing well Mia, how about you?"

"I'm also well." Mia looked around behind Kraden, "Where are Rief and Nowell?"

"Rief headed to your summer house looking for you." Kraden sighed, "Nowell has apparently fallen for Piers and joined him."

A familiar voice sounded from behind Kraden, "*gasp, pant* Kraden *gasp* I can't find… MUM!"

Rief ran to his mother and hugged her, like always she returned it. "I missed you, my son."

Mia broke from her son, "It's so nice to see you again, Rief. You'll be eighteen soon, right?"

"Yes."

"That's nice..." Mia fell over, asleep.

Rief caught his mother just in time, causing his glasses to fall off, "Mum! Are you okay?"

Isaac looked away from the windows, "Don't worry Rief. She's just exhausted from treating Matthew."

Rief looked away from his mother to Isaac. "Treating him for what?"

Suddenly, Tyrell burst through the door, yelling like a fool. "All right! Where the hell is that bastard! I saw him heading this way!"

Rief only shook his head. Somehow, someway, Tyrell always made a fool of himself.

Rief picked up his glasses and put them on before asking, "Who are you talking about, Tyrell?"

Tyrell looked around the living room, before yelling, "That goddamned pirate, Eoleo!"

Suddenly, a hand grabbed Tyrell's arm and within seconds he was pinned to the floor.

The man who had pinned Tyrell down started laughing, "Hah ha ha ha! So a bastard, am I? Well how many now has this 'bastard' knocked you off your feet and pinned you to the floor?"

Eoleo grabbed his chin with his free hand, "Let's see... I think this is the forty-third time."

Eoleo let Tyrell get up.

Tyrell glared at Eoleo, saying, "I'll get you one of these days!"

Eoleo slapped him on the back a real hard, "Hah ha ha! Good luck with that!"

Rief picked up his mother and walked towards the door, "I'm going to take my mum to bed. I'll see you all later."

Before the door closed, Ivan walked inside, "Garet, Isaac, I can't find Felix anywhere! Do either of you know where he is?"

Isaac looked back to his work on the window, "I think he's on the roof, probably sulking over Karst. Why do you need him?"

"Bloody hell, that was harsh!" Ivan said, shocked at Isaac's unusual behavior, "But anyways, Karis and I need his help with the Soarwing and you're busy with your windows."

Isaac looked back to the windows, realizing what he said, _Dammit, I know how sensitive Felix is about that,_ he thought to himself, _after all, he seemed as if he loved her._ He then said out out loud, "Okay then, like I said, he's probably on the roof."

"Thank you, Isaac." Ivan looked to the Pirate Prince, "You must be Eoleo."

"Aye! That's my name!"

Ivan put out his hand, "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Eoleo took Ivan's hand and shook it. "That face! You must Karis' father, Ivan!"

Ivan let go of Eoleo's hand and said, "Yes, I am her father."

"Were you the one who taught her archery?" Eoleo inquired, "Because let me tell you, her shots have never missed her targets. It's as if she has the eyes of a hawk."

Ivan scratched the back of his head and looked away, apparently embarrassed of the praise his daughter received. "She'll be happy to hear that," he said, "but, no, that was my wife."

"Well, have you managed to find her?" Eoleo asked.

"I'm still trying, she was a Mercury Adept and she went missing during the last time the vortexes appeared. I assume she was sucked into one but I have a feeling that she's still…" Ivan trailed off, but quickly recovered. "Wait, how did you know?"

"She told me that you were tryin' to find her," Eoleo said.

Isaac looked back towards Ivan, "Ivan, I'll need you to send these," he pulled out some pieces of parchment, "to Piers, Ayuthay, Passaj, Yamata, and Belinsk."

Ivan took them, "Are these Invitations?"

Isaac nodded.

Ivan put the invitations in a pocket on his green cloak, "I will send them immediately."

Ivan walked outside and, using his wind power, he jumped onto the roof.

Just as Isaac said, Felix was sitting against the chimney, "What do you want Ivan?"

"I need your help with the Soarwing." Ivan said.

Felix looked at Ivan. "Is that what you're working on now?" he said.

"I'm surprised that you're not wearing your mask!" Ivan said.

"Jenna made me take it off," Felix replied, "and leave it off until after Matthew's birthday."

"Well, back to what I asked you."

Felix stood up, "Yeah I'll help you."

"By the way," Ivan said, "what were you doing up here?"

"Thinking." Felix said, sitting down.

"About Karst?"

Felix nodded.

"You loved her, didn't you?"

Felix didn't respond.

Ivan slapped his own forehead. "Oh bugger, I almost forgot!" he said jumping down to the door and, unintentionally, slammed it open, "Eoleo, Tyrell! I need one of you guys to help me!"

Tyrell jumped off the chair he was sitting in, "I'll go."

Eoleo began laughing, "Hah ha ha ha! Go ahead! You'll need all the training you can get if plan on beating ME in a fight!"

As Ivan walked out he looked at Isaac saying, "Sorry about the scare Isaac."

"Don't worry about it." Isaac said, still fixing the windows.

* * *

With Tyrell and Felix behind him, Ivan walked towards his bird cage.

He pulled out five birds: two pigeons, a hawk, an owl, and what looked like a hawk-sized phoenix.

Felix looked at the phoenix in awe, "How the hell did you get that phoenix, and why is it so much smaller than usual?"

Ivan looked at Felix, "It's a beautiful creature, isn't it?"

Felix and Tyrell both nodded.

"I call it a Pseudophoenix." Ivan said, "It's actually a hybrid between a phoenix and a hawk; the size seems to have come from the hawk mother. As you already know, a pure blood phoenix is about the same size as the Mountain Roc. It doesn't have any phoenix powers except for regenerating from its ashes. Piers sent it to me for my birthday twenty years ago."

He attached notes to one of the legs on each of the birds. He then used Mind Read to give coordinates to the pigeons, hawk, and owl.

The Pseudophoenix, however, he gave this message, _Please take this to Piers for me._ The birds all nodded and flew away.

Ivan looked back to Tyrell, and Felix. "Let's go fix that Soarwing." he said.

* * *

That night, in Passaj.

Bogho was speaking with the other elders, when his grandson ran in.

"Baghi! Can't you see that I'm discussing important matters with the rest of the elders?"

"Sorry gramps-"

"DON'T CALL ME GRAMPS!"

"Sorry, but you have a message from Isaac, Matthew's father."

Baghi gave the note to his grandfather.

Bogho read it. "Ah, so Matthew's birthday is coming in a couple of days, also you and I are invited. We should get ready to go. We'll leave in the morning!"

* * *

The same time, in Ayuthay.

Amiti was standing in front of the gateway tree looking at the sky.

He had just told his uncle that he was the one who took some of the items from the treasury under the throne.

_He wasn't angry, _he thought.

Then an owl swooped down and landed on his head, "Whoot, whoot"

"What is it, friend?" Amiti said to the owl.

The owl flew over to a nearby rock.

Amiti noticed a piece of parchment attached to its leg. He took it. Once he did, the owl flew off.

Amiti read the letter. "I didn't know that," he said to himself.

He played his flute and jumped down the gateway.

The second he landed he ran at full speed into the throne room.

"Uncle, we have been asked to go to Kalay!." Amiti yelled as he ran through the throne room.

Paithos smiled, "Very well Amiti, you may go."

"You've been ask to come as well, uncle." Amiti said.

"That must be a mistake, let me see!" Paithos said holding out his hand.

Amiti gave him the letter, and he read it.

Paithos looked at one of the avisors. "Are there any appointments for the next few days?"

"No, your majesty." he said.

"Then we shall be ready to leave in the morning!" Paithos said.

As Amiti was about to leave Paithos stopped him, "Wait Amiti! We'll also be stopping by Passaj to see if your friend is invited as well."

* * *

In Belinsk

The young queen was awoken by a tapping on the window.

_What is that noise?_ she thought as she started rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

She looked at the window.

She gasped, _what a beautiful hawk, _she noticed something on its leg.

_A letter?_

She opened the window. Using Spirit Sense she asked, _Is this for me?_

The hawk nodded.

She untied the letter and took it. The hawk then flew away. She only read the letter for two seconds, then squealed loudly.

The door came off of its hinges as a black wolf (wielding a spear), and a tabby cat (wielding a Psynergy Rod) ran through the door.

"Your Majesty, are you Okay!" the wolf yelled, "Were you att-mph!"

The queen had thrown her pillow at the guard, "I told you guys several times already!" she yelled, "Don't call me that! Call me by my name, nothing else!"

The cat wasn't surprised. _Seriously,_ he thought, _you really need to work on your memory._

"Yes, Sveta." The cat said out loud.

"That's better," Sveta said, "No, I wasn't attacked."

She looked at the letter and started rolling on the floor squealing and laughing with glee.

The guards started whispering to each other, the wolf speaking first, "She's almost eighteen, yet she's acting like a child."

"I agree. She looks like a Sanan schoolgirl who was asked on a date by a more 'popular student.' Whoa!"

This time Sveta threw her Umbra Knuckles at them, but they dodged it and it hit the wall and stuck for few seconds then fell to the floor.

"What are you two whispering about?" she yelled.

The wolf closed and covered his eyes, he was glad to have black fur, "Sveta you might want to fix your nightgown."

The cat already had his back turned.

"What do you mean by that?" Sveta said to the wolf.

The wolf pointed to the mirror.

Sveta looked at it.

Her right breast was completely exposed, her face went completely red (even through her short, beige fur this was visible), "GET OUT!"

"Yes ma'am!" the wolf said as he and the cat walked out the door and resumed their posts.

"Address me by my name!" Sveta said as she fixed her night gown.

She then stuck her head out the doorway and looked towards to the wolf, "I do not have appointments for the next few days, so be ready James! We're leaving at daybreak!"

She then turned to the cat, "Tobius, tell the Advisory Council that they will be in charge until I get back. All decisions regarding the country's well-being must be made democratically."

* * *

In Yamata

The princess was sleeping in meditative stance.

She awoke, waiting for a pigeon.

She knew it was coming to deliver a message of a birthday.

She knew the others were invited as well.

Even the one whom she has liked since their meeting.

She knew he only liked her as a friend, but she was determined to change his mind.

"Himi," the girl's father said as he walked in, "that bird you said was coming, it came and letter was attached to its leg, just as you said."

"Thank you, father." Himi said, "You and mother have also been invited." Susa read the letter to confirm this. "Your predictions have been perfectly accurate lately." he said to his daughter, "Is it the power of the that 'Third Eye."

She nodded.

She decided to remove the Third Eye at that moment.

"Why did you remove it?" Susa asked.

"Father I must ask you a question." Himi said, looking towards her father, "The answer of which, I do not want from the Third Eye."

"What is it?" Susa asked.

"How did you get mother to love you?"

"I told her how I felt."

"I see…"

Susa pondered as to why she brought this up, he had a hunch."Does my daughter have a crush on someone?" he teased.

"Yes" Himi said quietly.

"Who is he?"

"One of the Mercury Adepts from Matthew's group."

_I see, _Susa thought, _She must be talking about that Rief boy. If they were to end up together we would have an excellent healer with us. _He then said, "We will get to the mainland and then to Kalay by tomorrow evening."

"Yes, father." Himi said, pushing the Third Eye back into her head, the familiar eye shaped tattoo returning to her forehead.

* * *

Two hours until sunrise, At the Great Sea

The Lemurian always woke up early.

He tried to get out of bed, but something was holding him down. _Goddammit, not again,_ he thought, _She keeps crawling into my bed every night._

After nearly an hour he managed to get out of the young lady's grip.

"Nowell, please wake up." he said, shaking her slightly.

She woke up, looked at Piers, and smiled, "Good morning, Piers."

"The sun will rise in about an hour." Piers said, "We'll need to get the ship ready to start sailing"

Nowell yawned, "Okay, I'll get dressed."

She got out of Piers' bed.

Piers closed his eyes and turned around because of how she was dressed.

Nowell looked at him. "Why'd you turn around?" she asked.

"I don't know," Piers replied sarcastically, "Maybe because your night gown is much too short and you aren't wearing anything else."

She blushed. Smiling she said, "I can be nude if that's what you would prefer?"

"That is NOT what I meant!" Piers said slightly irritated, "Please put some clothes on."

Nowell had a pouty look on her face. "Fine! I'll go back to my room." she said, while walking out the door.

Piers sighed. _Why doesn't she get it?_ he thought, _I've even told her several times I don't feel that way about her. Plus I'm over three hundred years older than she is._

He groaned in frustration.

Less than five minutes later, Nowell burst into the room in the same attire she was when she left, "Piers!"

"WOAH!"

She had walked in on Piers while he was still changing.

Nowell looked around, "So, you've finally changed your mind!" she said with a devious smile.

"No!" Piers yelled, "I was putting on my clothes."

She didn't say anything, she only walked towards him.

"Nowell?"

She still walked towards him.

"Nowell."

She was almost upon him.

_Dammit, _he thought, _Why can't she just leave me alone._

Her body was against his.

"Piers. A letter came for you." she said.

"Huh?"

Still against his body, she placed the letter in his hand and whispered, "Don't worry. I'll give you a warning ahead of time, when I really make my move."

She then walked back towards her room.

Piers sighed with relief, "I'm glad that's over."

He read the letter. _Time to head back to shore. _he thought.

* * *

_Author's notes:_

_Rename contest status: One suggestion has been made._

_Responses:_

_Culebra del Sol: Thanks._

_I decided to start with when they first entered Te Rya Village for both length and the fact that one would see Sveta running away from the group constantly. Also I thought it would be a good Idea to make it more like a memory vision._

_Please review more, everyone. I love to read them._


	5. The Gathering

**Disclaimer: The Golden Sun saga is owned by Camelot and Nintendo.**

* * *

Back in Kalay, after daybreak

The house was fully repaired.

"Matthew, are you awake yet?" Isaac said as he walked into his son's room.

Matthew was already dressed and sitting on his bed. "Good morning dad." he said, "I'm just waiting for mom."

Isaac was about to leave when Matthew spoke again, "Dad!"

Isaac stopped.

"I'm not mad at anybody." Matthew said, "After thinking about it, I think it's for the best."

Isaac looked at his son.

A voice came from be hind Isaac, "Isaac, will you move? I need to see our son."

Isaac turned around. "Oh, sorry Jenna." he said. He looked at what was in her arms, "I see that they're ready."

Matthew looked at his mother, she was carrying two very peculiar devices.

They looked like metal rods with some form of padding on one side, near the middle of each was another much smaller rod protruding from the side.

"Mom," Matthew said, "what are those?"

Jenna looked at her son, "Ivan made them with the help of Tyrell. I think he called them crutches, they are made to support most of somebody's weight."

"Do I really have to use those?" Matthew asked.

"Yes you do," Isaac said to his son, "If you don't you could cause even more damage to yourself!"

Jenna walked to her son, "I'll help you."

She and Isaac lifted their son and helped him gain use of the new crutches. "Now, Matthew you'll need to move them with your legs."

Only thirty minutes of practicing passed, and Matthew learned how to fully use the crutches.

"I'm ready."

Jenna and Isaac led their son into the living room, "I'll make some breakfast. Matthew, don't expect anything but meat."

Matthew opened his mouth to protest, but his mother spoke, "Mia's order!"

Jenna went into the kitchen. Isaac turned towards Matthew, "Let's wait for your mother."

* * *

After they finished eating breakfast, there was a knock on the door.

Isaac stood up, "That must be Piers."

Isaac was about to open the door, when it was knocked off its hinges and a strange mist poured into the room.

"Matthew, Jenna, we're under attack!" Jenna went into a battle stance.

The voice of a young lady sounded from the mist, "When my Piers knocks on a door, it is to be answered!"

Everyone relaxed.

_It's just Nowell, _Isaac thought.

A man's voice sounded from the mist, "Nowell, I told you not to do that! And I'm NOT in a relationship with you!"

"But, they didn't answer." came Nowell's voice.

"I'm sure someone was on their way!" Piers said.

"Oh! I didn't think about that." Nowell said.

The two walked in.

Piers spoke up when the mist cleared, "Sorry about that."

Matthew looked at Nowell, "You should be more like your mother!" he said.

Matthew tried to stand, forgetting about the crutches, and fell yelling in pain.

After helping Matthew back into his chair, Isaac began fixing the door while Jenna explained what happened the past two days to Piers and Nowell.

Mia then walked through the broken doorway along with Sheba, "Matthew it is time… Nowell?"

Nowell immediately responded, "Mother? Is it summer already?"

The two walked to each other.

Mia was the first to speak, "I've missed you so much Nowell." She pulled her daughter into a deep maternal embrace.

Like her mother always did, Nowell returned it, "I missed you too, mother."

* * *

Three hours later, near the entrance of Kalay

Sveta was right at the gate, arguing with the guard.

"Listen, how many times do I have to tell you?" she said, "My name is Sveta of the Czamaral clan in the fang tribe, and I was asked by the Warrior of Vale known as Isaac to come here!" She pointed to the letter she handed to the guard earlier, "You even have the letter in your hand!"

"Listen, Ms. Sveta," the guard said to Sveta, "I have strict orders to not let anyone into Kalay."

Sveta ran to the wall and put on her Mythril Claws that Matthew had given her nearly a year ago. "Then I'll just have to climb this wall!" she said.

"Ms. Sveta, if you don't cooperate I'll have no choice but to arrest you!" the guard called to her.

James jumped between Sveta and the guard, spear in hand, "If you wish to arrest her majesty, you will have to go through me!" he growled.

Sveta's Umbra Knuckles hit James in the back his head.

"OW! What was that for?" he said rubbing the back of his head.

Sveta glared at him, "STAY OUT OF THIS! I am already angry as it is! I do not need somebody else fighting my battle!"

She looked at the terrified Kalay guard, "I'm sorry you had to see that. May I at least speak to your leader?"

"I'm already here!" a voice called out.

The guard looked back and saluted, "Lord Hammet!"

Hammet appeared as if he were in his nineties, and he was leaning on a staff.

Hammet looked towards Sveta, "What brings you here, your majesty?"

"Please, just call me Sveta."

"Very well then." Hammet said, "What brings you here, Sveta?"

"Lord Hammet," the guard said, "she came with this."

He handed the letter to Hammet, who read it, "Let them in," Hammet said to the guard

"Yes, sir!"

The guard motioned to the top of the wall. Soon after, the gate opened.

Hammet, looked back in Sveta's direction, "Sveta, please tell Ivan to meet with me if you see him, will you?"

Sveta smiled, "Certainly, I'll be sure to let him know, and thank you."

"You're quite welcome," Hammet said to her.

Sveta then climbed into her carriage, and James attempted to follow.

"James, you will follow on foot!"

"B-But why?" James said.

"Stop acting like a such puppy!" Sveta yelled, "I thought you would have liked to see Kalay. After all, this is where your parents lived before they moved to Morgal, right?"

"Yes," James said as he put away his lance.

As the two went back and forth, Hammet walked towards the carriage, "Excuse me Sveta." he said

"Yes, Lord Hammet," Sveta said, "What is it?"

"Are all those for Matthew?" Hammet asked as he pointed to the packages on top of the carriage.

"No, not all of them," she replied, "Most of them are for my other friends."

James knocked on the door of the carriage, "Please your highness, we must go."

"Shut up!" Sveta yelled.

Hammet noticed something on the ground and he picked it up. "Sveta, is this yours?" he said, giving it to her.

It was the Umbra Knuckles she had thrown at James.

"Oh, thank you," Sveta said, "I completely forgot about it!"

"It's a beautiful piece of weaponry." Hammet said, "Do you know if a replica can be made?"

"Possibly."Sveta replied, "I will have to speak with a blacksmith about that."

"Thank you very much." Hammet said. He then turned to his gate guard, "Let anyone with a letter from Isaac through."

The guard saluted, "Yes, sir!"

Hammet then turned back to Sveta. "You should be careful." He said, "A lot of people in this country as well as Bilibin are cautious about beastmen."

"I am aware of that Lord Hammet," Sveta said, "but I appreciate your concern. We will be careful."

* * *

An hour later

Another carriage showed up.

Amiti and Baghi climbed out of it.

They walked towards the gate guard,

"I am Amiti of Ayuthay."

"And I am Baghi of Passaj."

They then spoke simultaneously, "We have a letter from the Isaac of the Vale Warriors."

They both handed the guard their letters, he looked them over and handed them back.

He called to the top of the tower, "These people are allowed to enter!"

* * *

Back at the house

Matthew woke back up and, with the help of Mia and Jenna, got onto his crutches and then went outside.

He looked around and sat on a nearby bench.

Mia walked outside and sat next to him, "Matthew, Rief has helped me yesterday so you're going to make an early recovery. You'll need to move around a lot when I say you can."

"Thank you Mia." Matthew said

"You're welcome." She stood up and went back inside.

After about thirty minutes of staring into the sky, thinking about all that happened the past two days, Matthew heard the sound of horses trotting in his direction.

He looked around and saw a carriage.

It had the insignia of Czamaral clan on the door.

The door opened, and out came the one he had hoped to see.

She was wearing her red tunic and the lavender dress underneath. Navy blue tights with red leggings on the lower half of them.

Matthew waved, "Sveta!" Sveta looked up, and ran to him.

She didn't make it, however.

Jenna had ambushed her.

"You must be Sveta!" Jenna said to the beastwoman, "Oh! Those adorable paw-like feet! The cute pad-like spots on your hands! Those beautiful claw-like nails! And those charming little ears!" Jenna then lifted her off the ground, squeezed her in a hug, and started spinning in circles, "You are just the cutest thing!"

Matthew tossed a pebble in his mother's direction, "Mom! I don't think she can breathe!"

Jenna put Sveta back on the ground, "I'm so sorry! I just get so excited meeting new people."

Matthew spoke from his bench, "She's being half truthful. She only gets like that when she meets a person from the Fang Tribe."

Jenna looked at her son, "I see. You want be alone with this beautiful lady." She walked back inside.

Sveta looked over to Matthew.

Once she did though, she had a horrified expression on her face, "WHAT IS A PSYNERGETIC SEAL DOING ON YOUR HAND!"

She lost her control and, accidentally, changed into her beast form.

Matthew called to her, "Sveta, calm down!"

Sveta did calm down but she remained in her beast form, "I'm sorry Matthew. I shouldn't just lose control like that."

"It's Okay, Sveta," Matthew said, "You were scared. I know that, because I was scared as well."

Sveta looked at the crutches. "What are those?" she asked.

Matthew looked where she was pointing, "Ivan made them! He calls them crutches, they're used to support most of my weight so that I don't use my legs as much."

"Why can't you use your legs?" Sveta asked, "Did they break?"

"No." Matthew said, "I've acquired Chaos Psynergy from being exposed to the light of Apollo Sanctum, and darkness from the areas of the eclipse."

At the sound of 'Chaos Psynergy' Sveta regained her original form.

She then sat next to Matthew. "Then you lost control." she said quietly.

"Yes." Matthew said, "But how did you know?"

Sveta lifted the left side of her undershirt slightly and revealed a purple tattoo located just above her waist. It was barely visible because of her beige fur.

"I too lost control of Chaos Psynergy." she said.

Matthew was surprised. "But how did you gain Chaos as well?" he asked, "You weren't exposed to the light of Apollo Sanctum."

"I think it was when our souls united." Sveta said, "I must have absorbed some of the Light you absorbed. That is the only explanation."

Sveta then looked at the carriage. "Matthew?" she said.

"Yes, what is it."

"I've brought you a few useful gifts. I also have some gifts for Karis, Tyrell, Rief, Amiti, Eoleo, and Himi. I don't know when their birthdays are, but I have gifts for them nonetheless."

* * *

From inside the house Isaac, Mia, Jenna, Piers, and even Nowell were spying on Matthew.

Mia's heart skipped a beat when she saw Sveta transform.

She was the one who spoke first, "She seemed very upset about that seal."

Jenna then spoke, "I see why he fell in love with her. My heart went aflutter just seeing her gorgeous transformation."

She then grabbed her husband arm and whispered, "Isaac, I need you to meet me in our bedroom, now!"

Isaac looked to his wife and blushed. He followed her, "I'll see you all later." he said, "Be sure to fill me in."

They both walked down the hallway and into their room.

Nowell noticed how Jenna got Isaac to cooperate. She was about to try it but was stopped by her mother, who wagged her finger to tell her not to try it.

Piers, still watching Matthew and Sveta, noticed her jump onto her carriage, "What is she doing?"

A familiar voice came from his right, "It seems she is getting something from on top of her carriage."

"I see that Jenna made you take off that mask again." Piers said to Felix, "Even after nearly thirty-three years, some things never change."

* * *

Back outside, Sveta jumped off her carriage carrying a long package and she handed it to Matthew, "Go ahead. Open it."

Matthew did as he was told and he gasped, "Is this what I think it is?"

"Yes it is an Umbra Blade." Sveta said, "Ever since you headed back home, I've been researching what materials and enchantments are needed to make another set of Umbra Gear and I learned what they were. The Glyph Book you loaned me was a big help."

"What are the materials and enchantments needed to make them?" Matthew asked.

"I learned the materials can be anything. It is the enchantment that is the trick. It requires a vast amount of Psynergy to use it. For this reason I had tapped into the Dark half of my Chaos Psynergy. I was fine until after finished the Umbra Gear for everyone else."

Sveta shivered, "That was when I lost control. It was the worst agonizing pain imaginable. Thankfully, Tobius was able to put me to sleep.

"When I woke up I was very sore, and I had to go through muscular reconstruction. Mercury and Jupiter Adepts were working for the next two days healing me."

"How long ago did it happen to you?" Matthew asked.

"Nearly three weeks ago. If you don't mind me asking, how did it happen to you?"

"Well," Matthew said, "when I came home my mom was so excited that I was home, and got even more excited when my dad told her about you."

"That reminds me." Sveta said, "Why did your mother get so excited over me?"

"My mom has a bit of an obsession over the people of Morgal." Matthew said.

"So, she is fascinated by us beastmen?" Sveta asked.

"Yes, very much so." Matthew answered.

"What else happened?"

"Like she was with you," Matthew said, "my mom was squeezing me to the point of not being able to breathe. That was when it happened. This was the day before yesterday."

Matthew held the Umbra Blade up, the tip pointing in the sky. He just noticed the design, it had the same shape as the Sol Blade.

"I also have the armor with me. I will give it to you tomorrow," Sveta said to Matthew.

Matthew felt guilty, the only thing he had given her was the Mythril Claws. "You deserve much more than a simple 'thank you,' Sveta." Matthew said with his head bowed down.

"I just realized something." Sveta said as she stood up.

"What's that?" Matthew asked.

"Well you seem to be talking more than you used to." Sveta said looking back to Matthew.

"Karis said the same thing soon after we first met you." Matthew responded.

Another carriage showed up, this time with the of Ayuthan symbol.

The door opened and Amiti, and Baghi climbed out. The carriage continued, in the direction of the Vale Warrior Inn.

Matthew looked at them, "Hey guys."

Amiti walked up to Matthew. "What happen to you, Matthew." He said pointing to the Bind Tattoo.

"It's a long story." Matthew said, "The only one out of our group who is left is Himi."

"So that pirate, and Rief are here as well?" Baghi asked.

Sveta spoke this time, "That's how it seems."

Matthew looked to Sveta. "Can you help me please?" he asked

"Sure." Sveta walked a couple feet and she transformed.

She then picked up Matthew and looked at Amiti, "Amiti, please pick up those… What are they called again?"

Matthew looked up_. _"They're called crutches."

Amiti picked them up, "I was wondering what these were. Padded side up?"

Matthew nodded

Amiti set the crutches under Matthew, and Sveta gently lowered him onto them. Sveta then reverted back to her usual shape.

"Shall we go inside?" Matthew asked.

Everyone then headed towards the house.

* * *

Back inside, Nowell jumped up and sat down on the other side of the room, "Everyone, act natural."

Everyone was already doing something else. Piers reading a book, Mia waiting by the door, Felix on the floor meditating, Isaac and Jenna still in their room (Don't ask! Anyone with common sense would know what they're doing).

Once the door opened Mia pulled Matthew inside, "Matthew it's time again. Rief loaned me most of his Djinni, so this should be the last."

She looked at Sveta, "You must be Sveta."

"Yes, you must be Ms. Mia." Sveta said bowing in respect for Mia.

"You don't have to be so formal, Sveta." said a little embarrassed, "A friend of my son's is a friend of mine." she pondered for a second, "Are you able to use Sleep Psynergy?"

"If somebody can loan me six Mars Djinn I could." Sveta said to Mia. Then she remembered that Karis could use it without Djinn, "But I could go get Karis."

Mia looked at Piers who still reading. "Piers?" she said.

Without looking from his book he answered, "Yes?"

"Do you still have those Mars Djinn that Jenna gave you?" Mia asked.

"Yes, why?" Piers asked as he turned a page.

"Could you let Sveta borrow them for a few minutes?" Mia requested.

Piers marked a page and closed his book, "Come over here your majesty."

Sveta' ears drooped, "I hate it when people call me that."

Matthew spoke up, "She isn't lying. The third time called Tyrell called her that after she told him not to she flung him across the room. He was fine though. But he tended to avoid her after that," he chuckled thinking about Tyrell's avoidance then continued, "And before you ask, she was in her current form."

Piers looked at Matthew, "So you knew we were watching?"

"Yes," Matthew then pointed towards Nowell who was holding a book upside down, "Your admirer over there gave it away."

"I see. Thanks for warning me." He then looked at Sveta again, "Well Sveta, come here please."

Sveta walked to Piers as he stood up.

Piers held out his hand, "You may feel a wave of heat, but that is only because of the Mars Djinn. Also both of us will feel a little weaker for a couple of minutes."

Sveta looked at Piers and took his hand although hesitantly.

Then something happened.

Both Piers and Sveta began to glow, Piers red and Sveta purple.

Then orbs of those two colors came out of both of them, and began to orbit them both. They began moving faster and faster, and just as they hit a very high speed they stopped. The purple on Piers' side the red on Sveta's.

The orbs then went inside of their bodies.

_This feels so warm, _Sveta thought as her mind wandered.

Once the orbs were in place Piers and Sveta let go of each others hand.

Piers fell back into his seat on the couch and at the same time Sveta dropped onto the floor.

Piers regained his composure almost immediately, "I apologize. I forgot to warn you about seeing each others thoughts."

Sveta looked up, "I- It's okay."

Sveta looked down again to hide her reddening face even though the red was hidden. _My mind drifted to Matthew, _she thought, _and Piers must have noticed. What do I do?_

Just then a hand touched her on the top of head and she looked up.

The hand belonged to Matthew. "Are you okay, Sveta?" he asked.

Sveta nodded

Matthew held out his hand, "Now let me help YOU up."

Sveta grabbed his hand and he pulled her up, "Thank you, Matthew."

"You're welcome." Matthew said, "Now can I ask you for a favor?"

Sveta looked at him and smiled, "Sure. I'll do whatever I can to help you."

Matthew began to blush, "Thank you Sveta."

"You're welcome." Sveta said, "Now what do you need?"

"Would you help me get to sleep?"

"Yes," she said, "May I head to your room and wait for you."

"Sure, it's the first door on the left." Sveta then headed down the hall.

As Sveta walked towards Matthew's room she heard faint noises coming from the room she passed.

"That must be his parents' room," she whispered to herself.

* * *

Sveta walked through the door to the room Matthew directed her to. It was almost plain. The only decorations in the room were: a weapon rack with the Sol Blade and Gaia Blade on it, a scale model of what looked like a flying device, and a suit of black colored armor with red trimming.

His bed was by the window.

_His bed, _she thought, _it looks as if it could have two people in it. Well, he does roll in his sleep so it makes sense._

The door opened and Sveta turned around and saw Matthew walking in along with Mia.

"Are you ready?" Matthew asked.

"Yes, I am," Sveta replied.

Mia put her hands on their shoulders, "I'll take it that you two love birds are ready?"

Both Matthew and Sveta, with red on their faces, immediately blurted out, "It is not like that!" (Matthew using contractions)

Mia giggled. "I was only joking." She then looked to Matthew. "Matthew, you may start walking when you wake up. Also you'll be allowed to have a variety in your diet again."

Matthew looked to Mia, "Thank you, Mia."

He then sat on his bed and pushed away his crutches. "Does that mean I won't have to use those anymore?"

Mia nodded. She then turned to Sveta, "Are you ready?"

Sveta responded with a nod.

Mia then looked at Matthew, and said "Matthew, you should lay down."

Matthew did as instructed.

Sveta then focused her Psynergy. "SLEEP!"

Matthew fell asleep almost immediately.

* * *

Three Hours Later, Back at Kalay Gate

"This is so boring," the guard said, "At least my shift will end soon."

He looked in the direction of the road. Three people were coming towards the gate.

_Great, MORE people, _The guard thought as he put up his hand, "Halt!" he yelled.

The group stopped.

The youngest one walked towards the guard she appeared to be no older than fifteen or sixteen.

" You are cautious of others. It is understandable. You are only following orders given to you by your leader."

The guard was shocked. _How could she know AND be so accurate? _he thought.

The girl looked up and the guard was even more shocked to see what was on her forehead.

She pointed to her forehead, "This is called the Third Eye. It grants me knowledge of all things. This is how knew."

She moved her hand to her pocket and pulled out what looked like a letter and she handed it to the guard. "This is a letter from Isaac. My name is Himi."

She pointed to the man, "My father, Susa."

She then pointed to the woman, "And my mother, Kushinada."

She then looked back to the guard, "Lord Hammet told you to let anyone with an invitation through the gate. Am I correct?"

The guard was beyond shocked now. He opened his mouth to speak but Himi spoke before he had a chance to.

"I apologize for causing a mental disturbance."

At the apology the guard relaxed a little, "There's no need to apologize. You must be an Adept." Himi nodded.

The guard then turned to the gate, "Let them through! They have a letter from Isaac!"

Himi and her parents walked towards the gate.

Himi turned to the guard, "Thank you. By the way, the guard that will take the next shift will be a few minutes late, but she is on her way."

She motioned the guard come to her and he obeyed.

Himi then leaned to his ear, "Tell her. Trust me."

Himi then walked away with her parents.

Susa looked at his daughter, "What did you tell him?"

"I only gave him some advice."

* * *

One hour later, back at the house.

Matthew opened his eyes.

"Ah! You are finally awake."

Matthew looked in the direction the voice came from.

There Sveta sat on a chair by his bed along with Mia.

Mia stood up. "Matthew, before doing any training or practice you must do some stretches." she said, "Sveta has offered to help you if you need it."

Matthew looked to Mia. "Thank you very much, Mia." he said.

"It was no trouble at all," Mia said. She then proceeded to the door.

Sveta grabbed Matthew's hand, "Matthew, I have a favor to ask from YOU."

Matthew looked back to Sveta, "What is it?"

"Well, um…" ,she let go of his hand and touched the tips of her fingers together a couple of times as she spoke, "I was wondering if we could spar a little bit, after you do some stretching of course."

Matthew was a little surprised, but then he smiled. "Sure," he said, "if that's what you want. You and Himi are the only ones from our group that I haven't sparred with."

"Thank you." Sveta said.

Matthew chuckled a little.

Sveta's ears perked up more than usual, "Why are you laughing?"

"Oh, I had an idea." Matthew said.

"What is it?" Sveta asked curiously.

"I thought that maybe we could make it into a bit of a show tomorrow." Matthew said.

Sveta pondered the idea a bit, "Hmm. That seems to be a good idea. It is, as the saying goes, two birds with one stone. We get to spar and the match will provide entertainment for others."

Sveta then sniffed deeply. "I think your mother is cooking now," she said.

"Why don't you join us for dinner?" Matthew asked.

"Are you sure that would be okay?" Sveta asked back.

"I know my dad won't mind." Matthew said, "I'm also a hundred percent sure my mom would beg you to stay."

Sveta looked out of the window, "If Himi is coming she may be here any minute."

Matthew stood up, "Shall we wait for her?"

Sveta nodded, "Let's go."

* * *

_Author's Notes:_

_Rename contest status: Two names have been submitted._

_Come on, people I need more suggestions to pick from. Please and thanks._

_Responses:_

_Culebra del Sol: Thank you for another suggestion._

_Please send more comments and criticism._


	6. Conversation at Dinner

**Disclaimer: The Golden Sun Saga belongs to Camelot and Nintendo.**

* * *

The living room was almost completely empty.

Only Garet and Karis were there.

Matthew looked in the kitchen, "Hey Mom, where is dad?"

Jenna didn't look away from her cooking. "He went to Ivan's house to check on the soarwing's progress." she said, "He also said that he was going to hunt deer so that I can make some venison for tomorrow. I hope Sveta is staying for dinner."

"Yes," Matthew replied, "I asked her about five minutes ago."

Jenna lowered the heat on the stove. "Good," she then looked to Sveta. "Sveta, do already have a room set up at an inn?"

"Oh no! I completely forgot about that!" She began running to the door but she was stopped by a one thousand degree wall of heat.

She turned to see Jenna with her palm pointing in her direction. Jenna put her arm down and the wall vanished.

"Sorry about that Sveta," Jenna said, "but you can stay here."

Jenna walked to Sveta and whispered in her ear, "After all, Matthew's bed is big enough for two."

At this Sveta turned to such a deep scarlet that even Garet could see it, "What did you say to her Jenna."

She looked at Garet, "Oh, nothing."

Matthew grabbed his mother's arm, "Mom, really, what did you say?"

She moved to Matthew's ear and whispered what she told Sveta, Matthew also turned red.

He was redder than Sveta because of the lack of fur. "Mom! What the hell?"

Garet couldn't take anymore and stood up, shaking his head, "Jenna, you suck at being subtle. Anyways, I have to go get Tyrell and head to the inn. See you all tomorrow."

With that Garet walked out.

After about two minutes both Matthew and Sveta recovered from what Jenna said.

Sveta looked to Jenna, "If you want me to stay I will, however I need to give James some money so HE can get set up at an inn, as well as him getting some food."

"He can eat with us if he's hungry." Jenna said while crossing her arms, "By the way, who is James?"

"He is my bodyguard, and a good friend of mine." Sveta replied, "If he accepts your offer I'll make sure he behaves himself."

There was a knock at the door while Jenna headed back into the kitchen, "Karis can you get that? I still need to finish cooking!"

"Alright!" Karis said as she stood up and opened the door.

The youngest member of their group looked up slightly, "Long time, no see, Karis."

Karis squealed with barely contained excitement as she gave the Venus Mage a hug, "Himi, it's so good to see you!"

She looked back to Matthew and Sveta, "Guys, Himi is here!"

Karis let Himi go and led her inside.

Matthew sat down in a chair. "Hello, Himi. Where are Susa and Kushinada?"

Himi sat down on the floor (even though there was a couch and some chairs available),

"They are both at the Vale Warriors Inn around the corner getting a couple of rooms ready."

Sveta walked over to Himi and sat down next to her, "Himi, you know there are chairs and a couch, right?"

"Yes, but I prefer to sit on the floor. By the way, you should go get James."

Sveta immediately jumped up, "Oh dear, your right!"

And with that she walked to the door and opened it, "James, come here!"

The black wolf landed in front of her, "Yes, your- I mean, Sveta." He said.

"Two things." Sveta said, "First, why were you on the roof?"

"I was having a discussion with the Warrior of Vale, Felix." James said.

_I forgot, _Sveta thought, _he is a big fan of Felix. _"Okay," she said, "Second, Ms. Jenna invited you for dinner, would you like join."

"Really?" James said.

Sveta nodded and led James inside.

James looked around and his eyes met Matthew's.

"Sir Matthew," James said as he bowed in respect.

"I'm pretty sure I'm _not_ a Knight," Matthew said with an eyebrow raised.

James stood straight and pointed to his head.

Sveta knew what this meant and used Spirit Sense, _What is it?_

_I thought you had made him a Belinsk Knight, _James said to Sveta.

_You misunderstood, _Sveta replied, _I said that I __**wanted**__ to._

"I don't know how that would work, Sveta," Karis said looking in Sveta and James' direction, "I mean he lives very far away from Belinsk."

Sveta and James had a look of shock

Matthew looked to Himi. "Himi, does Karis have the ability to use Mind Read?"

Karis looked at Matthew, "What do you mean by..." she trailed off, realizing what Matthew was getting at. She stood up very quickly and ran out the door and in the direction of her home.

"Well, she didn't have to run off like that." Matthew said. He looked back to Himi, "Does she?"

"Yes," Himi responded, "she did inherit the ability, however it has only just awakened one hour and thirty-four minutes ago. That's extremely late, as an Adept with Mind Read normally awakens no later then ten years of age."

"So you mean that Karis can read minds now, like me?" Sveta said, surprised by the news.

Isaac opened the door. He was carrying a large buck. He set it down. "What's with Karis?" he said, pointing a thumb behind him, "She was running home with tears in her eyes." He looked behind him, "It's the first time I've seen her crying."

"Vale Warrior, Isaac!" James said, bowing in respect.

"Please, no formalities." Issac said as James stood straight again, "What's your name, my friend?"

James didn't know what to say. So far all of the Vale warriors asked for the same thing, 'no formalities.' It seemed they all wanted to be friends.

After a few minutes he finally said, "My name is James."

"Well James," Isaac said, "it is a pleasure to meet you."

"Thank you." James said.

"Would it be alright if I asked for a little bit of help?" Isaac asked James.

"Your buck?" James asked.

Isaac nodded.

"I would be glad to." James said.

The two headed outside, but Matthew called out, "Dad, wait!"

Isaac stopped and turned. "Yes, Matthew."

"About Karis." Matthew said, "It turns out that she HAS inherited the Mind Read Psynergy."

"I see." Isaac said as he walked back outside with James.

After about ten minutes Jenna called to Matthew, "Matthew, get your father and James. Dinner's just about ready."

Matthew walked outside, Isaac and James, were talking to each other and laughing as if they had been good friends for years.

"Dad! James!" Matthew called, "Time for dinner."

Isaac started laughing, "Ha! I knew my wife was going to ask you to stay. She probably asked Sveta to join if my son hasn't beaten her to it."

"Why do you say that?" James asked.

Isaac motioned for James to lean his ear in, and cupped his hand.

"So Matthew has-" James started, but was interrupted by Isaac clamping his snout shut with his hand.

"It would be best if he were to confess and be rejected than to get his hopes up," Isaac said as he let go of James' snout.

"Actually..." This time James spoke into Isaac's ear.

"Quite interesting," Isaac said.

"What's interesting?" Matthew asked his father when he reached the door.

"Nothing," Isaac replied.

"You know dad I don't think you'll be able to keep any secrets from me for long." Matthew said. He was annoyed that his father was STILL keeping things from him.

"What makes you say that?" Isaac inquired, looking at his son, confused.

"At the Apollo Sanctum, Arcanus sent me a telepathic message." Matthew said, arms crossed, "So I'm certain he can use Mind Read or Spirit Sense."

"Well, you're just full of surprises," Isaac said, slightly surprised about his son's behavior.

He wasn't too surprised though.

"According to ancient scrolls," Isaac said to his son, "a Chaos Adept's personality could change from what it was before their infusion."

"I didn't notice any change," Matthew replied.

"The Adepts themselves don't notice," Isaac said, "however, the ones who know him or her will definitely notice."

"So you're saying that I've changed?" Mathew said.

"More or less," Isaac answered.

"Come on, everyone, dinner is ready!" Jenna called. She looked to Himi, "Himi, right? Are you staying for dinner?"

Himi shook her head. "I am sorry, but no," she said as she stood up, "I must return to the Inn before my parents discover that I am not there."

"I guess we will see you tomorrow then," Sveta said.

Himi nodded, but before heading to the door she motioned Matthew to move closer.

Matthew obeyed.

"Watch out for your mother." Himi whispered into Matthew's ear, "She plans on welding the lock on your bedroom door, preventing you and Sveta from exiting."

"Okay I'll tell-" Matthew started, but was interrupted by Himi.

"Do not confront her!" she whispered, "Let Sveta know through her Spirit Sense. Do _not_ breath a word to your mother."

Matthew was a little surprised by Himi's sudden harshness. _This must be the Third Eye talking to me, not Himi, _he thought.

Matthew's suspicion was confirmed when Himi calmly whispered, "Why are you so close to me, Matthew?"

"You were telling me something about my mother," Matthew whispered back, "I think the Third Eye did it again."

Himi turned to the door, and walked out.

* * *

As everyone was eating, Jenna decided to start a conversation.

"Forgive me for asking, James," she said, "but according to the story I was told, the people who were in Belinsk, fur was turned to a bright golden color when the Apollo Lens was fired. Why is yours still black?"

"Well," James started, "truth is, my fur WAS golden, but it faded to the usual black after two months."

"What about your beast forme?" Matthew asked.

"I am not an Adept, thus I cannot use Djinn," James said, "However a good friend of mine, who also happens to be my partner in protecting Sveta, is a Mars Adept, so he has the ability to go into 'beast forme.' When we spar, he turns into what looks like a saber-tooth, except he has the same markings, and his fur becomes that golden color."

Isaac looked to James, "What made you want to enlist in the Belinsk Military?"

"I wished to protect my family," James said, looking down.

"So," Jenna said, "does that mean they didn't make it through the Eclipse?"

"Not even my little sister made it," James said sadly, "According to the story that Sveta told me, she died trying to protect Crystalux-"

"Wait," Matthew interjected as he remembered the scene at the Opera House, "that girl was human."

"I do not know how," James said, "but she had a human appearance from the day she was born. It may have something to do with the fact that my parents were BOTH human before the Golden Sun appeared."

"Where did they live before the Golden Sun event?" Isaac asked.

"Here, in Kalay," James said, looking to both Jenna and Isaac, "They moved to what is now border town two years before you, and the other Warriors of Vale, activated Mars Lighthouse. They turned into beastmen, and soon after I was born they moved again, to Belinsk."

"You said that your sister _appeared_ human," Jenna said, "Does that mean she isn't?"

"She _looked_ human," James answered, "but she had a much better sense of sight, smell, and hearing than me. Therefore I am certain that she was a beastman."

"Or beastwoman," Matthew corrected.

"Everyone has their own way of saying it, I guess," James responded, completely UN-offended.

Matthew hoped James' signal would work for him so he could relay Himi's message. He touched the tip of his index finger to his head three times.

He felt the flow of Sveta's Psynergy in his mind.

_I am surprised that you want me to read your mind, _Sveta said, _This must be serious._

_You could say that, _Matthew replied.

_Well, what is it? _Sveta asked.

_Himi told me to tell you, through your Spirit Sense, _Matthew answered, _that my mom plans on locking us both in my bedroom by melting the lock in the door._

_Don't worry Matthew, _came another voice, _I'll make sure she behaves._

Matthew hadn't noticed that his father put a hand on his shoulder. _Dad! _Matthew yelled in his head, _Why are listening in on our conversation?_

_So, I'm not allowed to help my son out? _Isaac said.

_Alright, I'm sorry, _Matthew said, _What's your plan?_

_I could keep her distracted, _Isaac answered.

_I do not think that will work, _Sveta said, _When a Mars adept has his or her mind set on something, almost nothing will cause them to stray from it._

_She's right, dad, _Matthew said, _Whenever mom wants something she'll do everything in her power to get it, and you know it._

_Please, _Sveta said, _allow us to figure out a plan._

_Alright then, _Isaac said, pulling his hand off of Matthew's shoulder.

Matthew and Sveta began discussing, telepathically, about how they could stop Jenna from going through with her plan, for the rest of the meal.

* * *

_Author's Notes:_

_Rename contest status: Two suggestions have been made._

_The contest has hereby been extended. Chapter 9 is the new ending date._

_So PLEASE send more suggestions for me and my friends to pick from. We will vote for the best title._

_Responses:_

_jollygreendragon: There was only two instances of nudity in chapter four. Both of them are kinda both fan service, but also to make an awkward type of moment._

_I fixed the stuff you had pointed out. However, I left chapter two that way because they had to make their voices be heard above Matthew's agonized screams. I left the single word incantations that way to try and let the reader know that the person or people were casting a Psynergy._

_Also, like I stated in the chapter two responses, Chaos Psynergy can cause one's personality to change, even if it is only a tiny bit. Those people can also become slightly or severely unstable, either emotionally (i.e. chapter one) or physically (chapter two)._

Like I have stated I like praise but I LOVE criticism.


	7. Sveta's Dream

**Disclaimer: The Golden Sun Saga belongs to Camelot and Nintendo.**

* * *

As Sveta kept Jenna busy in the living room, Matthew constructed a simple copy of his bedroom door's lock out of stone, as his father suggested.

He was almost finished. _Sveta,_ he called through their still active link.

_Are you almost finished? _Sveta answered.

_Yes, _Matthew said as he pulled the metal lock out of the door.

He put the stone lock into place, and used Move to test it.

_Alright, Sveta it's done, _Matthew said.

_Okay, _Sveta said as she broke the link.

Matthew headed into the living room.

* * *

Sveta was listening to one of Jenna's stories from nearly thirty years ago. James had already left for the Inn.

Isaac handed Sveta a black orb that gave a slight reddish glow, the Cloak Ball, and headed to his and Jenna's room.

Matthew walked to his mother. "Mom," he said, "I'm going to head to bed now."

"Alright," Jenna said. She then looked to Sveta and said, "I'll need to go to bed as well. You should too, Sveta."

Jenna then followed her husband into their room.

Sveta looked to Matthew. "Are you sure she is going through with it?" she asked.

"Himi's predictions have never been wrong before," Matthew replied, "I changed the lock out with one made of stone, so it will be much harder for my mom to melt."

Matthew led Sveta to his bedroom and noticed two sets of night clothes on his bed and a note that said, "Have fun, you two. -Jenna"

Before Sveta could say anything, Matthew said, "I'm sorry about my mother."

"It is alright," Sveta said, her ears drooping slightly.

She held up the Cloak Ball, "More importantly," she said, "what is this?"

"It's called a Cloak Ball," Matthew answered.

"How do I use it?" Sveta asked.

"Focus your Psynergy into it." Matthew said.

Sveta did as instructed and a second later, she vanished.

"Did it work?" Sveta asked.

Matthew nodded. Although Matthew couldn't physically see her, he could tell where she was because she was using her Psynergy to keep the Cloak Ball active.

One of the sets of clothes vanished.

There were some rustling sounds and soon after Sveta reappeared, wearing a night gown.

The second Matthew saw her in that nightgown his face became a deep scarlet. He turned away as he was sure Sveta could see better than him in the dark.

Sveta grabbed Matthew's hand. "What is wrong?" she asked.

Matthew blushed again. "Nothing," he said.

Sveta put the Cloak Ball his hand. "Here," she said.

After Matthew changed, he said, "You take the bed."

Sveta shook her head, "No, I couldn't do that."

They both went back and forth like this for another thirty minutes.

* * *

Matthew and Sveta were back to back on the bed, Matthew on top of the covers, Sveta under.

Sveta was still awake. "Matthew?" she whispered, "Are you still awake?"

Suddenly, Matthew rolled towards her.

Sveta's face turned deep scarlet through her fur.

"Matthew?"

Matthew didn't respond.

Sveta sighed. _He is asleep,_ she thought.

She felt his arm wrap around her midsection.

She turned herself around and wrapped her own arms around Matthew.

_His scent, _Sveta thought, _It makes me feel so... secure._

She buried her head into Matthew's chest and she soon drifted to sleep.

* * *

_Sveta awoke in the throne room of Belinsk Castle._

_But something was wrong. Very wrong._

"_Sveta!" came a too familiar voice._

_She looked over to see Tobius running past her, towards the throne._

_Someone else was sitting in it._

_Someone who looked exactly like her._

"_What is it, Tobius?" the Sveta in the throne said._

"_A group of warriors wearing black have destroyed the barrier to the castle and are heading to this very room! I believe they are working with the Tuaparang!" Tobius called._

_The real Sveta tried to call to Tobius, but no sound came._

_She looked around. She was chained to a wall, and she was wearing her Umbra Gear._

"_Are they using Psynergy?" the free Sveta said._

"_Yes!" Tobius answered, "Also, the helmet of their leader slid off of his head! He is Matthew!"_

_The prisoner Sveta began to struggle against the chains the second Matthew's name was mentioned._

He is coming to rescue me! s_he thought._

_She attempted to transform into her beast forme, but as soon as she tried, a violent electric shock flowed through her body. She tried to scream, but again, no sound came._

_Tobius looked to her. "I am also certain Matthew wants your prisoner back."_

"_That is exactly his goal." the free Sveta said. "He, Karis, Tyrell, Rief, Amiti, Eoleo, Himi, and the rest of his group will try to get her back at any cost."_

"_Do you know why Matthew has betrayed Morgal?" Tobius asked._

_Suddenly lines on the main door slashed through from the other side, and seconds later, the door crumbled._

_A slightly demonic-like voice resounded through the throne room, Umbra Blade pointed at the false Sveta, "ARCANUS! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU TAKEN SVETA?"_

_It was Matthew._

_His eyes glowed a deep blood-red. Marks of the same color were on his face. He was wearing black armor with purple marks on it. The Umbra Sword pointed directly at the Sveta that was sitting in the throne._

_Karis and another warrior were standing behind him._

_Karis' bow was drawn, and the other warrior had a blade that seemed to extend from his wrist._

* * *

Matthew woke up in the morning to see himself and Sveta embracing each other.

Matthew tried to move but Sveta was way too strong, he couldn't get free.

"Matthew," Sveta said sleepily.

Matthew gave Sveta a light shake. "Sveta?" he whispered.

Sveta's eyes opened.

"Yes," she said back, "what is it?"

"Were you having having a nightmare?" Matthew asked.

"Yes," Sveta replied, "Why do you ask?"

"Two reasons," Matthew said, "One, your fur feels slightly damp. Second, you're clinging to me."

Sveta didn't notice it until Matthew had mentioned it, but she WAS clinging onto him as if her life depended on it.

She immediately let go. "I am so sorry," she said, a little panicky.

"There's no need to apologize," Matthew said, conjuring all the courage he could muster, "I- I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" Sveta asked.

"Well..." Matthew started, "Uh, you see, the truth is I-"

_Come on, you can do this! _he thought.

"What I mean to say is that I-" Matthew continued.

Suddenly, a loud bang came from the door, causing both Matthew and Sveta to jump in surprise.

"How did you even manage to melt a stone lock!" came Isaac's voice from the other side.

"I all did was use a small Searing Beam!" came Jenna's voice.

There was a loud crack and the door swung open so fast that it seemed like a blur.

The lock Matthew constructed the previous night had been melted.

Isaac began using Move to pry the melded lock out of the door.

As he worked, Jenna walked to Matthew and Sveta. "How did it go?" she asked.

Matthew said nothing. He instead stood up, picked up the Cloak Ball and a set of clothes, walked to the darkest corner of the room, became invisible, and changed.

Sveta didn't say anything either, and waited for Matthew to hand her the Cloak Ball.

When he did, she grabbed _her_ clothes and walked to the same corner.

"I _told_ you they'd be angry," Isaac said. He finally managed to remove the lock.

Jenna glared at her husband.

Once Sveta finished dressing she and Matthew walked through the living room outside, only to be swarmed by all but one of their friends.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" they all said.

Suddenly, Matthew forgot about his anger, as did Sveta.

Matthew looked to Sveta and both nodded.

They both beckoned Karis.

She walked to them. "What is it?" she asked.

"We need to talk to you," Matthew said and the three of them walked over to the nearby bench.

Karis sat down, but Matthew and Sveta continued to stand.

Matthew started. "Are you alright now?"

Karis looked at him blankly, "What do you mean?"

"About learning that you can use Mind Read," Matthew answered.

"Oh, that," Karis said, "Yeah, I'm fine now. My father said that he had a vision of it six years ago."

"I see," Matthew said.

"Karis," Sveta said, ears drooped, "I apologize for asking when you may not be in a good mood, but would you prepare our weapons for a sparring match?"

"I don't mind, but why..." Karis trailed off. "Wait are you two going to..."

Matthew and Sveta both nodded.

"Hand me the weapons, then!" Karis said.

Matthew ran to his bedroom window and opened it. As he did Sveta pulled out her Umbra Knuckles.

Karis grabbed them and prepared them. "There!" she said once she finished, "I completely blocked off Shadow Cannon and Savage Raptor."

Matthew was back at Sveta's side and he handed Karis the Umbra Sword.

"So this is what you told me about," Karis said to Sveta.

"Yes," Sveta said.

Karis ran pinched fingers along the edge of the blade, she then placed a hand on the side of the blade and after two minutes she removed her hand, "I guarded the edge and blocked off all except what it calls Hexa Slash."

She handed the sword back to Matthew.

Karis stood up. "I'll go tell Rief and Mia so they can heal your bruises." And with that she walked to the group.

Matthew looked to Sveta. "Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes," Sveta answered.

* * *

_Author's Notes_

_Rename contest status: Only three names have been suggested._

_I would like more names to vote from. So please suggest them._

_Responses: I didn't receive any reviews, unfortunately._

Please send reviews.


	8. The Attack on Kalay

**Disclaimer: The Golden Sun saga belongs to Camelot and Nintendo.**

Matthew walked to an area in which he could safely raise an arena.

As soon as he did he did a few stretching exercises as Mia instructed.

After three minutes he stood on the spot focusing on the shape.

He then slammed his palm into the ground and a round arena rose three feet from the ground.

Everyone looked at Matthew, most of them wondering what he was doing.

Matthew jumped off the arena and slammed his palm into the ground again.

This time a smaller, but slightly taller structure rose.

Matthew looked a the small crowd. "Karis!" he called, pointing at the podium, "You're the judge!"

Karis nodded and jumped from across the arena and landed safely on the Judge's Podium.

Matthew jumped back onto the arena and he held a hand in Sveta's direction. "Are you ready?" he said.

Sveta nodded and grasped his hand and she jumped while Matthew pulled up slightly.

They both took position at opposite sides of the arena.

Karis raised her arm. "Fighters," she called, "show respect to your opponent!"

Matthew and Sveta bowed to each other.

"Good luck, Matthew," Sveta said.

"Same to you, Sveta," Matthew replied.

Karis raised her other arm. "Ready your weapon of choice!"

Sveta pulled out her Umbra Knuckles and slid them on.

At the same time, Matthew drew his Umbra Sword.

Most of the group gasped in shock.

Karis noticed this. "Don't be alarmed! I personally tended to both weapons! Matthew's Sword has had the edges guarded! Lethal powers from both weapons have been sealed! Unleashing Djinn is not allowed! For the safety of others, use of Psynergy is also forbidden!"

Karis lowered her left arm. "The match will be over when one or both combatants are down for ten seconds, falls from the arena, or surrenders!"

As Karis pulled her arm down, she yelled, "FIGHT!"

The second the signal was made both Matthew and Sveta lunged at each other.

Matthew swung his sword at Sveta.

She jumped back and lunged forward throwing a flurry of punches and kicks.

Matthew managed block and dodge three of them, and countered.

Sveta jumped upward, her hand on the top of his head, and she used that leverage to kick herself into the air.

Matthew blushed when he saw Sveta's eyes from below.

Once she landed behind him she rammed her elbow into his back causing him to fly forward.

Matthew jabbed his sword into the floor of the arena and he spun around readying a kick as the sword dislodged.

Sveta dodged by dropping to the the floor and kicked Matthew higher into the air, jumped in pursuit, and landed an over headed kick flinging Matthew back to the arena.

_Well, _Matthew thought as he landed, _this is what I get for underestimating her._

Sveta was coming down readying a punch.

Matthew rolled out of the way just in time. _Either that or she __**over**__estimated me._

Matthew's Umbra Sword's purple markings glowed gray. _This must be Hexa Slash!_

He stood up. The sword felt much lighter. He slashed once, twice, thrice, four times, five times, six times.

Sveta dodged or blocked each one.

The next second she was gone.

"Behind you!" Matthew heard Sveta whisper.

Instinctively, Matthew dropped down with a tripping kick.

Sveta fell backwards but recovered by doing a back flip and landed perfectly in a defensive stance.

Matthew stood straight, and swung his sword.

Using the Umbra Knuckles Sveta deflected the blow.

Matthew noticed the marks of Umbra Knuckles glowing blue.

_Feral Rush!_ he thought, _I can't let a single blow make contact!_

Sveta charged him.

Matthew blocked as he counted the strikes. _One, two, three, four, five, six, seven._

But he forgot about the roundhouse kick.

Sveta hit him in the side.

Matthew suddenly felt his sword get heavier.

Sveta pulled off her Umbra Knuckles and using the bare knuckles of her fingers she attacked each and every one of Matthew's pressure points, causing him to collapse.

Karis began the count, "1... 2..."

"Heh!" Matthew chuckled, "Well, you got me."

"4..."

"It seems so," Sveta replied.

"6..."

"It was fun though," Matthew said, "I'm glad you gave it your all."

"8..."

"I actually had fun too," Sveta said.

"10! Sveta of the Czamaral Clan wins the bout!"

There was applause from everyone.

Sveta changed to her beast forme, picked up Matthew, and set him down onto the bench.

Only when she was sure that Matthew wouldn't fall over, did Sveta revert back to her usual shape.

The Czamaral carriage came by while Rief and Mia tended to Matthew and Sveta's, surprisingly light, bruises.

Once Matthew could move again, Sveta jumped to the top and back down bringing a package down with her.

Sveta put Matthew's packages in front of him.

"Um," Sveta started, "I did not know when everyone's birthday was, so these may be late or early."

She gave a couple packages to Karis, "For you, Karis, An Umbra Bow made from mahogany, an Umbra Quiver filled with Umbra Arrows, an Umbra Tunic, Ranger's Hat, Gloves, Leggings, and Boots. Each piece of armor is made from high grade leather."

"Thank you, Sveta," Karis said.

She then gave Rief some packages, "For you, Rief, An Umbra Staff made from yew, a hooded Umbra Robe, and gloves made from a wool-cotton blend, and Umbra Boots Made of high grade leather. I hope you are not allergic to the wool."

"Thank you very much Sveta. And no, I'm not allergic."

She proceeded to Amiti, "For you, Amiti, An Umbra Rapier made from Mythril Silver, an Umbra Vest, and Headband, made from silver cloth, an Armlet made from a steel-silver alloy, and also Boots like the others."

Amiti bowed his head, "Thank you."

She proceeded to Eoleo, "Do you still have the Cleric's Ring, Eoleo?"

Eoleo nodded.

"That's good. For you, an Umbra Battle Ax, Helm, Platemail, Vambraces, and Greaves. All made from Dark Matter."

"Thanks." Eoleo said, and he immediately walked off to the inn he decided to stay at, to put them on.

She proceeded to Himi, "I am certain you already know what the materials used are."

Himi nodded, "A rod made from a dragon's bone topped with a dragon's gemstone, a circlet made of dragon scales, a robe made of dragon leather, sandals made from dragon leather, and a pair of bracelets made from dragon fangs linked together with mythril chain links. Most of the materials came from the same dragon that Felix and my father defeated. This was the last set you infused with Umbra. Soon afterward you had to have most of your Chaos Psynergy sealed."

Karis looked at Sveta in awe. _Her too?_ she thought.

* * *

Matthew stood up and dived into the nearby bush.

"What the hell?" came Tyrell's voice.

"She isn't going to throw you again, Tyrell!" Matthew said loudly, "She just want's to give you a late birthday present!"

Matthew was trying pull Tyrell out of the bush, but to no avail. Tyrell snatched his arm away from Matthew.

Sveta ran towards the bush Tyrell was hiding in, and she sat in front of the it.

Matthew also sat down. He was about to use his Psynergy to put walls around the bush, but Sveta stopped him.

She reached out her hand.

Tyrell only slapped her hand away.

"Please, Tyrell," Sveta pleaded, "I have been trying to apologize since then, but you would not let me."

"Go away!" Tyrell said.

Matthew stood up. He lunged into the bush again.

"Dammit, Matthew!" Tyrell yelled, "Get the hell away from me!"

Suddenly, there was a flash of light, and Matthew was two feet away from the bush, which now had large, charred hole in it.

Matthew was clutching his cheek in pain.

Sveta went to his side. She pulled his hand away from his face, a section of skin, about the size of a coin, was missing, revealing a bit of muscle tissue.

_Okay, _Matthew thought as he stood up, _now I'm officially pissed off!_

He charged at Tyrell, punching him in the face.

Once Tyrell recovered from the initial shock, he punched back.

Soon after the two were in a straight up fist fight.

"Matthew, Tyrell, Stop!" Sveta called out.

Matthew and Tyrell didn't notice.

Before anyone else had time to react, Sveta had dashed at the two, and she tackled them both.

* * *

Matthew felt something sting his face were his burn resided. He looked at the source, Sveta was on top of them both, tears falling from her eyes.

"You are best friends!" she cried, "Friends are not supposed to fight like this, not with anger! Please, stop!"

Matthew hated to see her like this, it hurt himself to know he had made her cry like this.

Matthew stood up and hugged her. "I'm so sorry, Sveta," he said, "Today was supposed to be a happy occasion and I've probably turned it into the second worst day of you're life. I'm so sorry."

Matthew looked at Tyrell. "You know, Tyrell," he said, "Sveta really has been trying to apologize for throwing you into that wall, but you kept avoiding her, I'm certain that she started fearing that you didn't want to be her friend anymore."

Unconsciously, he started petting Sveta. "Am I right?" he asked her.

Sveta sniffed, and then nodded.

"If it'll make her feel any better, I'll accept her apology," Tyrell said, "Also I'm sorry about just now."

"Thank you, Tyrell," Sveta said, "Matthew, do not stop, please."

Matthew continued to pet her.

Rief and Mia were close enough to see the burn on Matthew's cheek.

Rief ran to him. "Let me see that burn." he said.

Matthew shook his head. He was still petting Sveta. "Later," he said.

"But, it'll get infected!" Rief said back.

"I can deal with that," Matthew responded.

"You should let Rief look at it," Sveta said to him.

"Listen to your girlfriend, Matt!" Tyrell said.

Matthew looked at Tyrell. "We aren't going out," he said. In his mind he added, _Not yet, at least._

Rief approached Matthew and examined his burn.

Rief could clearly see the muscle fibers in Matthew's cheek.

He looked to his mother, "Mum, may I borrow water skin?"

Mia nodded, walked to her son, and handed him one of the two skins that were strapped to her waist.

Rief grabbed it and pulled out some of the water and placed the water onto the wound to clean it.

Once the wound was cleaned, Rief cast a Ply.

Soon his cheek was healed.

Matthew stood, pulling Sveta up with him.

"Sveta are you al-" Matthew started, but was interrupted by guard running in their direction.

"IVAN!" he yelled.

Ivan heard him and ran towards him at full speed.

"What's wrong?" Ivan asked the guard.

"Lord Hammet has been assassinated by a masked man with blue hair!" the guard said.

"Alex!" Ivan said under his breath.

"That's not all!" the guard continued, "He said he was looking for the queen of Morgal!"

At the mention of Sveta, Matthew looked at the guard, "What does he want with Sveta?"

"I don't know!" the guard replied.

Matthew looked back to Sveta, then to Rief, then Tyrell. "We need to leave as soon as possible!"

"I'll tell the others!" Tyrell said.

Sveta broke apart from Matthew and grabbed Tyrell's hand. "Wait!" she said, "Take the packages that are on the bench." She pointed to the bench that stood near the now burnt bush. "And tell the others to have THEIR Umbra Gear ready."

Tyrell nodded as Sveta released him.

Matthew grabbed Sveta's hand. "Did you bring yours with you?" he whispered.

Sveta nodded.

"Then we should get suited up," Matthew said.

Ivan ran past them, towards Isaac. "Alex has killed Lord Hammet!" he said.

Felix jumped from the roof, two people following. They were a young man and woman, no older than Matthew. They had what looked like scales around their necks.

"Master Felix, what's wrong?" the Proxian woman asked.

Isaac looked at his brother-in-law, an eyebrow raised. "Apprentices?"

Felix nodded. He looked at his female apprentice, "The ruler of Kalay has been killed!"

His male apprentice stepped forward, "Should we stay and help, Master?"

Felix shook his head. "No, Abito," he said, "You and your sister must flee! Alex is no ordinary foe."

Matthew and Sveta came up from behind Isaac. "Dad!" he called, "Alex is after Sveta!"

Isaac looked to Matthew and then back to Felix. "Perhaps your apprentices can join them."

Felix nodded in agreement. He turned to his apprentices and said, "Abito, Anixia, I want you two to go with Isaac's son."

The two both nodded.

Matthew looked to the apprentices. "I hope you know that we may have to fight our way out," he said to them.

Anixia stepped forward, showing a Scimitar under her red cloak. "My brother and I know!" she snapped.

Isaac looked at her, realizing a similarity. "Is she related to Karst?"

"She's Menardi's daughter."

Isaac was awestruck, "But she's dead!"

"That's right, you don't know." Felix said, "Apparently Saturos _and_ Menardi survived the Venus Light-"

"I hate to interrupt," Matthew interjected, "but we have to leave."

"Yes," Isaac said with a nod, "get ready."

Matthew looked to Sveta, "Go put on your Umbra Gear. I don't think Arcanus will have expected you to bring it."

Sveta nodded and headed to the carriage. Matthew went to the bench and began putting on the armor.

* * *

Sveta opened the door to the carriage.

Jame's popped his head out. "Are we leaving?" he asked.

"Move!" Sveta said to him, frantically.

He did as he was told.

Sveta climbed in and, with a single claw, she cut the velvet lining on the floor.

"What are you-" James started when Sveta interrupted.

"I am getting my Umbra Gear!" she said as she pulled the velvet aside, revealing a secret door.

She opened the door. The Umbra Gear was lying in the compartment.

Sveta grabbed the body piece and slid it over her. "Would you tie these straps for me?" she asked James.

James did so and the second the last strap was tied, her red tunic turned to the same color of the Gear piece, as did the rest of the clothing she was wearing.

She grabbed the Gauntlets and slid each of them over her wrists.

She slipped the Goggles over her head and let them rest around her neck.

She pulled her cape (added to the set soon after Matthew, Karis, and Tyrell headed back to Goma Plateau) over her shoulders.

She then picked up the Cowl, pulled it onto her head, and gabbed a hidden flap to cover her nose and mouth.

Lastly she pulled the Knuckles out of her pocket and slipped it over her fingers.

"We are not taking the carriage!" she said as she climbed out, beckoning James to follow.

* * *

Matthew pulled the Plate Body on. It was surprisingly comfortable.

He moved on to Gauntlets. They also fit perfectly.

He clamped on the Plate Legs. As with the other two pieces, perfect fit.

He pulled on the Sabatons, which were attached to boots. Again, a perfect fit.

He took the Umbra Sword and put it on his back before putting on the Helm.

He saw Sveta and James climbing out of the carriage. Sveta was wearing HER Umbra Gear.

* * *

Tyrell was in the living room of the house. Isaac had told the group to take a room to suit up.

When he picked up the Plate Mail, he was surprised to feel that it was so light.

_She must have had it made from Zol,_ he thought as he pulled it on.

He picked up the Vambraces, and pulled them on.

Next, the Greaves. Absolutely no weight at all.

The Helm. Just like the rest of the armor, as if it wasn't there.

The Sword was the only thing that had any weight and it had the exact same shape as his Levatine.

He slid the Umbra Levatine into the scabbard and attached it to his belt. He saw the others come out of the hallway.

* * *

Karis and Himi were in Isaac and Jenna's room.

"I'm surprised that Sveta went through such trouble to make all of us Umbra Gear." Karis said as she pulled the Umbra Tunic over her dress.

Once the Tunic was on completely, her dress changed to the same color as the tunic.

"She wants us, her friends, to be protected from the worst of situations," Himi said as she pulled off her usual robe to put on her Umbra Robe.

Karis put on her boots and gloves. "I guess so, but still, from what you said, she went through so much."

Himi put on her Bracelets and Circlet. "I agree, but that was in the past."

Karis slung the Quiver over herself then grabbed her bow and put on her hat, a single, small Roc's Feather decorated it. "Are you ready?"

Himi nodded as she grabbed her Umbra Dragon's Crystal.

They saw Amiti close the door as he walked out of Matthew's room.

Rief poked Karis on the shoulder, surprising her.

* * *

Amiti removed his Royal Vest to wear the vest Sveta had given him.

Once it was zipped, his shirt and pants changed to the color of the vest.

He removed his boots to put on the new ones.

The Armlet came next.

_Too much happened today and it isn't even two o'clock,_ he thought as he strapped his new sword around his waist. _And now we have to flee from Kalay._

He tied on the Headband and left the room door closing it behind him.

* * *

Rief mind was completely empty at the moment.

He pulled on his new robe, boots, and gloves.

He grabbed his staff and waited in the hallway for Amiti, Karis, and Himi to finish.

* * *

Everyone except Eoleo was outside.

"Where is that-" Tyrell started, but he was interrupted by a loud crack in the air and a barrier of ice blocking what looked like countless tiny metal shards.

The one who fired the shards was a Tuaparang Soldier. He was holding an unusual weapon.

He pulled one hand back and something fell out of the weapon. He aimed again, and another loud crack resounded and more shards flew into the barrier.

The soldier prepared for another shot, when a black ax came down on his shoulder slicing it off.

The soldier screamed in pain and fell over.

In his place stood Eoleo.

He raised a fist and brought down with full force. A crunching sound flowed through the air and the soldier's struggling ceased.

"WE GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE, NOW!" he yelled at the group.

Isaac walked towards Matthew's group, which now had the Proxian apprentices and James.

"Warriors of Umbra!" he said, "It's highly possible that Kalay will become a war zone! You must go and get reinforcements from our allies! Go to Bilibin, Tonfon, and Belinsk! Now, you must go!"

Matthew nodded and pulled his sword off his back.

The others drew their weapons as well. Rief and Himi were ready to pull up barriers.

When they reached Eoleo, Matthew spoke up, "We'll probably need your ship again."

"That's the problem," Eoleo said angrily, "Those Tuaparang bastards stole it."

They headed towards the south gate, being as stealthy as possible.

* * *

_Author's Notes_

_Damn! That was almost too much for me to take in! And I wrote it!_

_Though you may have noticed, but everyone equipping their Umbra Gear, those scenes happen at the exact same time._

_Rename Contest:_

_Guess wha-at?_

_This is the last chance for everyone to submit._

_The next chapter will have the chosen title written in THIS section._

_You all are even allowed more than one Submission!_

_Responses:_

_Arcticwind777: Why, thank you very much._

_I'm glad that you like what I have written so far._

_I will always try my best._

_Jollygreendragon: Yeah I thought about the scene several times when I thought, "make them invisible." And the cloak ball was one of my favorite items in TBS (The Broken Seal, which is the Japanese subtitle) so I stuck with it._

_And yeah you're right. Not much did happen last chapter but I may have made up for it this chapter._

_One last thing I will probably make an 'extras', like you, because, well, it's a GREAT idea._

_Both Arcticwind777 and jollygreendragon: Thanks you guys for telling me. I honestly didn't know._

_Thanks again!_


	9. The Journey Begins

_**Disclaimer: The Golden Sun Saga belongs to Nintendo and Camelot.**_

* * *

_It's been three days since we had to flee from Kalay, _Matthew thought as he stared into the night sky.

Karis, Sveta, Rief, and Abito were Lying on the ground near the fire.

Matthew had taken the first watch. _It would probably be better if we were moving at night, _he thought as he pulled the Amulet from around his neck. The events of what happened that day flowed through his mind.

* * *

_The gate they planned on going through was littered with Tuaparang soldiers._

"_How are we supposed to get through that?" Karis whispered._

"_I don't-" Matthew started when he felt something push against his thigh._

_He reached into his pocket, being careful to not make a sound, and pulled out an amulet._

_The jeweled part of it was extremely familiar. _The Cloak Ball! _he thought, _Dad must have slipped this into my pocket without me noticing.

"_I have a plan," Matthew finally whispered to the group, "We'll need to use this."_

_He held out the Cloak Amulet, "We can use this to become invisible, then we'll sneak out, and as long as none of them are Adepts, we'll make it through, undetected."_

"_Grab someone's hand, everyone!" Matthew continued, as he grabbed Sveta's hand._

_The group obeyed._

_Matthew focused his Psynergy into the Cloak Amulet and the group vanished from sight._

"_Be sure to keep to the shadows," he instructed, "otherwise we'll be revealed."_

_Matthew led his group towards the gate._

_They moved very slowly to avoid making any noise._

_Suddenly, a blue and white dog started barking in their direction._

"_Would somebody shut that damned dog up!" one of the soldiers yelled._

_Another soldier walked towards the dog and put a bone at it's paws._

_The dog ignored it and continued to bark at the invisible group._

"_Why couldn't that bastard take her with him?" The first soldier yelled._

"_Yeah," the second soldier responded, "Veriti is HIS dog, after all!"_

_Amiti was surprised to hear his mother's name, but he shook it off as a mere coincidence._

_Abito, who was at the end of the line, pulled out a whip and the dog whimpered and sat silently._

"_About goddamn time!" The first soldier said._

_The group then continued through the gate, making sure to stay in the shadows._

_After about thirty minutes of walking along the wall Matthew turned to Sveta._

"_Is there anyone on the wall?" he asked her._

_Himi spoke up instead. "I believe Karis would be a better option."_

"_Okay, then." Matthew said, confused._

_Karis closed her eyes and Matthew could feel Psynergy flow past him._

_The feeling soon vanished._

"_Nobody is up there." Karis said as she opened her eyes._

_Matthew cut off his own Psynergy, making the group visible again._

"_What was that?" he asked Karis._

"_Reveal," she answered, "My father passed me the ability. It isn't something Jupiter Adepts inherit."_

_Matthew nodded, then put his hand to his chest. "Flint!" he said._

_The Venus Djinni came out as Matthew pulled his hand away from his chest._

"_What's up?" Flint said._

"_Shh!" Matthew had a finger to his lips. "I need you to go and help my dad."_

"_Got it!" Flint said as he jumped from Matthew's hand._

_He then went into the soil and headed off._

_Matthew looked back to the group._

"_We'll need to split into two teams!" Matthew said, "Sveta, Karis, Rief, and Abito, will go with me! Tyrell, Amiti, Himi, and Anixia will go with Eoleo!"_

"_And me?" James said._

"_I'll leave that up to Sveta." Matthew responded._

"_James," Sveta said, "go with Eoleo."_

"_Now that the teams are set," Matthew continued, "My team will head to Bilibin, and Eoleo's will go to Tonfon." Matthew focused his attention on Eoleo. "It may be a good idea to go through Champa to try and get another ship."_

_Eoleo nodded in agreement._

"_Alright!" Matthew said as he pointed to a nearby forest. "We'll split up when we reach the forest over there!"_

* * *

Matthew put the Cloak Amulet back around his neck.

He looked to his left. His Umbra Helm and Platebody were sitting next to him.

He felt a hand grab his shoulder, causing him to jump.

"It is just me."

Matthew looked to Sveta. "Is something wrong?" he asked her.

Sveta yawned. "I believe my watch will be soon," she said.

"Not yet," Matthew responded, "I've still got two hours left."

He paused. "What's really bothering you?" he asked.

Sveta's ears drooped.

"It's alright," Matthew said to her, "You can tell me."

"I-" Sveta hesitated, "I had another bad dream."

"The same one?" Matthew asked.

"Yes," Sveta said as she yawned again.

"You should get back to sleep," Matthew said to her.

"Alright," Sveta said, "May I, um..."

"Yeah," Matthew said, "You can sleep over here."

"Thank you..." Sveta said, as she leaned over and her head rested on Matthew's shoulder.

Matthew blushed when she did this. "Sveta?" he whispered.

She didn't respond. She was asleep before she leaned over.

* * *

Anixia was reading from a black book, a small fireball next to her head for light. She had taken the first watch.

She noticed a very peculiar spell. _I wonder if I could use Psynergy to use this, s_he thought.

"How the hell do you know how to read glyphs."

The second she heard the voice, she jumped into combat mode and pinned the person to a nearby tree with her scimitar held to his throat.

It was Tyrell.

Anixia let him down. "It's a mistake to sneak up on me!" she said, sheathing her weapon.

"I was standing there the whole time!" Tyrell snapped.

"You're supposed to be asleep!" Anixia snapped back.

"I couldn't sleep!" Tyrell responded, "Is that a crime?"

They went back and forth until they both calmed down.

"What is that?" Tyrell asked, pointing to the book Anixia was holding.

"It's called the Tomegathericon," she answered, "Master Felix gave it to me soon after he agreed to take Abito and I on as his apprentices."

"So, Felix didn't give _him_ anything?" Tyrell asked.

Anixia punched him in the gut, knocking the air out of his lungs. "How dare you speak of Master Felix that way!" she yelled.

Tyrell muttered something under his breath.

"What did you just say?" Anixia snapped.

"I said, 'You're lucky I don't hit girls!'" Tyrell yelled.

"Is that a threat?" Anixia yelled back.

"No!" Tyrell answered.

Anixia turned on the spot. "You're such a coward." she said with distaste.

"I'm _not_ a damned coward!" Tyrell yelled in response. "I have as much courage as my father!"

"And who _is_ your father?" Anixia yelled back.

"The Warrior of Vale, known as Garet!" Tyrell answered.

"So your father is the one that almost killed my mother!" Anixia snapped.

"I doubt that," Tyrell said.

"My mother's name Menardi!" Anixia snapped again, "You should recognize her name!"

"That's impossible!" Tyrell yelled, "Menardi fell down the well of Venus Lighthouse!"

"Well, she survived!" Anixia snapped.

Suddenly, a rock went flying past them, hitting a tree.

The one who threw it was a very irritated Eoleo.

"Would you two shut the hell up?" he growled.

Anixia walked back to her tree, sat down, and reopened her Tomegathericon.

Before lying back down and closing his eyes Eoleo muttered something.

Tyrell looked at Anixia. "About what I asked earlier, how did you learn how to read Glyphs?"

Anixia closed her Tomegathericon. "If you MUST know," she said with annoyance, "my mother taught me!"

Tyrell yawned.

"Finally tired, I see," Anixia said tauntingly.

"Whatever," Tyrell said as he walked back to his spot and laid down.

* * *

_Author's Notes:_

_Yeah, I know this chapter is short, but I was having a minor case of writer's block (mainly Anixia and Tyrell)._

_The events between Matthew's group and Eoleo's happen at exactly the same time._

_Also, Anixia is supposed to look like Karst, except her skin/scales are a bluish color, and instead of a sickle/scythe, she uses scimitars and rapiers, lastly, she wears a magenta cloak._

_**Rename Contest Status:**_

_Well the contest is over and the new name has been selected by majority vote!_

_The new name will be... *drum roll__*****_

_The Light of Darkness, submitted by Arcticwind777!_

_Congratulations!_

_The names of the others who participated are as follows:_

_Jollygreendragon, who submitted Penumbra!_

_Arkun Breacker, who submitted Chaos Conflict!_

_And last, but certainly not least..._

_Culebra del Sol, who submitted The Lilac Moon and also The Violent Moon!_

_They were all good suggestions!_

_Thank you all for participating!_

_I will change the name when I release the next chapter, AKA chapter ten._

_Also it will be changed to a cross over story._

_**Responses:**_

_No one has responded to my last chapter._

_I probably don't need to mention this anymore, but oh well._

_I love read those reviews._


	10. The Alchemists from Another World

**Disclaimer: The Golden Sun Saga is owned by Camelot and Nintendo.**

**FMA belongs to FUNimation, Aniplex, Hiromu Arakawa, and Square Enix.**

* * *

Sveta woke up abruptly.

That dream kept coming back, no matter what she did.

She looked up and noticed that the campsite was under a dome of ice.

She stood up. _Who was that other warrior, _she thought.

She heard a voice very close by.

"Don't... go..."

She looked at where the voice came from.

Matthew was lying no more than a foot away from her, a hand reaching in Sveta's direction.

She wondered what Matthew was dreaming, but shook her head.

Her curiosity eventually got the better of her and she placed a hand on Matthew's forehead.

Matthew's eyes opened at the touch.

Sveta gasped and pulled her hand back quickly.

"Were you going to read my mind, Sveta?" Matthew asked her.

"I am sorry," Sveta replied, her ears drooping.

"As long as it's you, I don't really mind anymore," Matthew said, "because I trust you."

"It is nice to know that you trust me," Sveta said, her ears perked back up but went right back down, "However, that does not excuse the fact that I was about to invade-"

Matthew had put up his hand to stop her. "I said it's okay," he said, "If anyone knows all my secrets, I'd rather it be you."

They heard, what sounded like, glass breaking.

Karis and Abito woke up from the sound.

"Sorry for scaring you guys!" Rief panted as he let his dome of ice melt.

There was someone hanging from his right shoulder. He had blonde hair and wore a red cloak with a strange insignia, a black cross with, what seemed to be a serpent coiled around it.

"I found him when I was searching the forest for some herbs," Rief continued as he laid the unconscious person near the middle of the camp.

Sveta noticed the person's right hand, it seemed to be made of metal, a blade extended from the wrist.

"I have seen him before!" Sveta said out loud.

Everyone looked at her with surprise.

"How have you seen him before?" Matthew said as Sveta walked towards the mystery person.

She sat next to him and moved her hand over his face.

His eyes opened. "Chimera!" he yelled the second he saw Sveta.

"He must be hallucinating," Rief said, "Sveta looks nothing like a chimera."

He jumped up and into a battle stance. "Are all of you chimeras? Where's Winry?"

Confused, Matthew walked up to the person.

He slashed his bladed arm at Matthew.

As if he was made of lightning, Matthew picked up his Umbra Sword and cut his arm clean off.

Matthew was surprised he didn't see any blood.

The person looked panicked now, "Dammit!" he yelled at no one, "Winry's gonna kill me!"

Matthew put his sword down and calmly walked towards him.

"Stay back!" the stranger yelled.

"I only attacked because _you_ came at _me_!" Matthew yelled back.

Matthew looked over to Rief. "Is it possible to have his arm reattached?" he asked him.

Rief was holding the person's arm and pulled the sleeve off. "I'm afraid not," he said, "It's made of metal."

Seeing everyone's expressions the person asked, "None of you have heard of automail?"

"You must not be from Angara or Gondowan," Matthew said, crossing his arms, "My name's Matthew, by the way."

Everyone except Sveta, who was lost in thought, also introduced themselves.

"My name is Edward, Edward Elric, but everyone just calls me Ed," the stranger said, "I'm a State Alchemist with the Amestrian Military."

Ed looked at Sveta. "What's the chimera's name?" he asked Matthew.

"Her name is Sveta," Matthew said, "and she isn't a chimera!"

Ed looked at Matthew with confusion.

Matthew continued, "A chimera is a beast with three heads and a serpent for a tail, and usually with wings."

He looked over towards Sveta. "Sveta," he called, remembering her earlier comment.

"Yes, Matthew?" she answered.

"How have you seen Ed before?" Matthew asked her.

"Those nightmares I've been having," Sveta answered.

"Would you be willing to use your Spirit Sense?" Matthew asked.

Sveta nodded and walked towards Ed.

"Wait, Sveta!" Karis said, "Let me. My father said that I should use my abilities when it's necessary."

Sveta nodded.

Karis walked up to Ed and placed her hand on his forehead.

"What's she doing?" Ed almost yelled.

After two minutes Karis removed her hand.

"He isn't from Weyard," She said, "He came through a some kind of rift little more than three weeks ago, the same day your Psynergy was sealed, Matthew. Him and his brother split up to search for a girl, who was also pulled through that rift."

"H-how did you-" Ed started but was interrupted.

"I can read minds!" Karis stated, "However, I only recently gained the ability, so I couldn't go any further than that."

Karis looked at Matthew, "Apparantly a chimera from his world is the combination of two or more living things, caused by alchemy, like when Blados and Chalis combined with Volechek."

Matthew looked at Ed. "Okay," he said, "What exactly happened? And don't bother lying because we have two mind readers."

"Okay!" Ed said loudly, "I'll tell you everything!"

* * *

Anixia kicked Tyrell in the side.

"OW!" he yelled, "What the hell was that for?"

"Your comment to me before you took your watch!" Anixia yelled back.

"Well it's true!" Tyrell yelled in response.

"Dammit, you two!" Eoleo yelled.

He was beyond enraged now. "I've had to deal with this bullshit for the past three weeks!" he continued. "Just fuck and get it over with!"

Even though she was expecting him to say those words, Himi was still surprised, because Eoleo always tried to hold his tongue when around her since she was 'too young.'

"You didn't have to be so blunt, Eoleo," Amiti said to the pirate, who was now tearing apart a freshly cooked herring.

"Maybe not," Eoleo said once he swallowed down a few mouthfuls, "but I'm sick of their constant bickering. Those two are fighting more than a damned cobra and mongoose."

"I agree," James said.

Eoleo grabbed another fish from near the fire and handed it to Himi. "Sorry 'bout that," he said to her.

Himi took the fish. "It is alright," she said before taking a bite, "Although not THAT foul, I have heard my father use... improper language on occasion."

Amiti, wanting to change the subject, asked, "How is your back doing, Himi? You know, that wound you received from Dullahan."

"Do you wish to see it?" She teased, already knowing the answer.

Eoleo rolled his eyes, "Real smooth, princess!"

Himi bonked the pirate lightly on the head with her staff.

Eoleo pushed the staff away.

He then looked around and noticed that Tyrell and Anixia were going at it again. "Dammit!" he yelled as he stood up and walked towards them, "Am I gonna have to separate you two?"

"I'm still waiting for your answer, Amiti," Himi said to the Ayuthian Prince.

"No, no, no, no!" he said, flustered, "I was merely concern-"

He was interrupted by rustling sound in the nearby bushes.

Himi focused her Psynergy into the bushes. "WILD GROWTH!" she chanted.

The bushes grew rapidly and carried with them, a large man in a suit of armor.

The man cried out in surprise, although his voice sounded like it belonged to a child.

After three minutes of struggling, the helmet of his armor fell to the ground.

To everyone's surprise, even Himi's, the armor was empty.

"Oh no!" the armor cried out, "My head fell off!"

Himi walked towards the suit of armor, picked up his 'head', and climbed just enough to put it back where it belonged.

"Thank you," the suit said to her.

"Why are you helping that thing, Himi?" Amiti called out, "It could be a minion of Dullahan!"

Himi glared at the prince. "That was over six months ago, and you know that Dullahan is not evil!" she said, "If he was, why did he warp us back to Eoleo's ship instead of killing us?"

Amiti just stood there.

"He is a guardian that was tasked with guarding the tablet that would allow us to summon the goddess, Iris! We could not defeat him, which meant that we were not worthy of summoning her!"

Amiti still stood there, mouth agape, sword on the ground.

Himi looked back to the armor as she willed the bush to release him.

"I do not think you are from this world," she said, "My Third Eye cannot tell me anything about you. My name is Himi."

She pointed to Amiti. "He is Amiti."

She pointed to James. "He is James."

She then pointed to the three that seemed to be fighting. "The woman is Anixia, the younger man is Tyrell, and the older man is Eoleo."

"My name is Alphonse Elric," the armor responded, "but everyone calls me Al."

"How are you like that, Alphonse?" Himi asked.

"My brother and I committed a taboo of Alchemy," Al said, looking down, "My brother lost his leg and I lost my whole body, and then he lost his arm to bind my soul to this armor."

"So you're an Adept!" Eoleo said as he approached.

Behind him were Anixia and Tyrell, both with soot on their faces and arms.

"What's an Adept?" Al replied.

"So, this piece of junk is an Adept?" Anixia spat.

"I'm not a piece of junk!" Al yelled at her.

"Shut up and sit down, Proxian!" Eoleo yelled at Anixia.

She sat down but continued to glare at Al.

Al looked back at Eoleo. "About my question." he said.

Himi spoke instead. "An Adept is someone that has power over the elements. The main source of power comes from, what is known as Psynergy. Psynergy allows an Adept to bend the elements that are of his or her affinity.

So far the elements that are known by everyone are, Venus, the element of Earth, Mars, the element of Fire, Jupiter, the Element of Air, and Mercury, the element of Water. There are also two elements that are not commonly known, Sol, the element of Light, and Luna, the element of Darkness.

There are also multiple sub-elements. Examples include Metal, which is a combination of Venus and Mars, Lightning, which is a combination of Jupiter and Venus, and even Chaos, a combination of Sol and Luna. The easiest and most common way a sub-element is made is by using Djinn.

A Djinni is a creature that is made entirely of Psynergy. There are Djinn from each element.

If an Adept befriends a Djinni, that adepts power would increase. With multiple Djinn an Adept would gain more power than ever. However, anything can be bad if used in excess. If an Adept were to have more Djinn than they could handle he or she could die. Lastly Djinn do not like to be set to only one Adept if there are more than one of them traveling together. This is because they do not want their Adept friends to be hurt."

Al was absorbed by the new knowledge he was receiving.

"That is everything that is necessary to understand what an Adept is and how they control the elements," Himi finished.

"And I thought you were using Alchemy," Al said to Himi.

"One could call Psynergy a form of Alchemy and be correct," Himi said.

Al began drawing a circle in the soil. "I see," he said.

"A circle-based Psynergy?" Amiti queried.

Once Al finished the circle, he clapped each hand onto it.

Sparks flew into the air as the hilt of a sword rose from the ground, and at the same time a crater began to form and grow deeper as more of the sword rose.

As soon as the sword was finished the sparks stopped and the sword fell to the side.

"That's how I've always used Alchemy," Al said as he picked up the sword and examined it closely.

"May see it?" James asked, gesturing at the sword.

Al handed it to him.

James walked a few yards away and gave it a few test swings and returned with a grin.

"This a perfectly crafted blade," he said, handing the sword back to Al.

But Al pushed it back. "You should keep it," he said.

"So how did you get here?" Tyrell asked.

"It's a long story, but I'll tell you if you're willing to listen," Al said.

Everyone except Anixia, who only looked away and stuck her nose in the air, nodded.

* * *

_Author's Notes_

_Yup, the Elric Brothers have shown up._

_A treat for the FMA fans and they'll be here for the whole story._

_I'm a big fan myself._

_No new reviews have been posted._


	11. Blado's Death and Arcanus' Theft

**Disclaimer: The Golden Sun saga belongs to Camelot and Nintendo.**

**FMA and FMA: Brotherhood belong to FUNimation, Square Enix, and Hiromu Arakawa.**

* * *

_The blonde alchemist woke up on a couch._

_As he sat up, he noticed that there no weight on his right shoulder._

_He looked and his automail arm was missing!_

_The door opened._

"_Brother!" came a familiar voice, "You finally woke up!"_

_The big suit of armor that was his younger brother, picked him up and hugged him tightly, "I got worried when you collapsed!"_

"_Put me down, Al," Ed yelled, "you're crushing me!"_

_Al put his older brother down._

"_Where are we?" Ed asked._

_A wrench hit him on the top of the head._

"_OW!" he yelled, "What the hell was that for, Winry?"_

"_Wait," he said, realizing what he said, "Winry?" he turned and saw the blonde girl who was his mechanic, "That means we're in Rush Valley!"_

"_You're lucky that you and Al were nearby, Ed!" Winry said, "I'm still in the process of fixing your automail, which you broke AGAIN!"_

"_Winry," came a familiar and effeminate voice, "has your little man woken up yet?"_

"_Yes, Mr. Garfiel," Winry said to her Master, "however I'm still working on his arm."_

_She looked at Ed with annoyance, "He tore it up real badly this time, but I just need a couple more hours and it should be ready."_

"_Remember Winry," Garfiel said, "If you need help, just call me."_

"_Yes, sir!" Winry said as Garfiel walked back into the shop's lobby._

_She turned to Ed and Al, the later restraining his older brother, until Garfiel was out of sight._

_She shook her head in shame at the sight, "Al, hold him still for me, please."_

"_Uh, okay," Al said as he tightened his grip._

"_Let me go, Al!" Ed yelled._

"_I have to adjust your leg as well," Winry said calmly, "So keep still!"_

_She rolled the leg of his pants up so that she could remove the automail._

_Soon it fell to the ground with a dull thud._

_She picked up the leg and slung it over shoulder._

"_Alright Al, put him on the couch," she said._

_Al did as instructed, as Winry went to her workshop room._

_After about ten minutes Ed did his best to lie down on the couch and he quickly fell back asleep._

* * *

_When Ed woke up he saw the former pickpocket hovering above him._

"_Well, it's about time you woke up," she said._

"_Don't I know you from somewhere," Ed said._

"_Come on Ed, I know it hasn't been THAT long," the girl said, stepping back a few steps, "Your memory is just as short as your body."_

"_DON'T CALL ME A MIDGET!" Ed yelled as he stood. He fell just as quickly, due to the lack of his arm and leg._

_Winry walked into the room. "Hey, Paninya," she said, "I glad you're here. I need to thank you for those blueprints."_

"_No problem," Paninya said, "But you shouldn't thank me, Dominic was the one who told me to bring them to you. Have you made use of them yet?"_

"_I just modified Ed's leg and arm," Winry answered, "I just need reattach them."_

_She looked to Al. "Hey Al," she said, "bring Ed over here." She was directing at a nearby chair._

_Al did as he was told. Then he walked outside, he hated to watch his brother's automail being reconnected._

_Once Ed was situated in the chair Winry attached the arm and leg._

"_Paninya take this and activate Ed's leg when I give you the signal," Winry said as she handed Paninya an Allen Wrench._

_Paninya nodded and inserted the wrench into a slot near Ed's knee. "Ready!" she said._

"_Okay, Ed are you ready?" Winry said._

_Ed winced but nodded._

"_Okay," Winry said, "Three... Two... One..."_

_At that moment Winry and Paninya both twisted the wrenches and an electric shock flowed through Ed's leg and shoulder as the nerves connected._

"_Here Ed, you'll need these," Winry said handing Ed a few ammunition magazines._

"_What do I need these for?" Ed asked._

"_Take a close look at your arm, Ed," Winry answered._

_Ed looked at his automail arm, a slot that was just big enough for the magazines she handed him was under the wrist, another hole about the size of his finger was just below that._

"_Reach in there and pull," Winry told him._

_Ed did as he was told, and when he pulled, the handle of a gun came out and his hand split into four and folded back against the arm as the mouth of a gun appeared where the hand was a second ago._

"_What's the big idea, giving me a gun!" Ed yelled._

"_It's for your protection, but you don't __**have**__ to use it!" Winry said back._

"_How do I change it back?"_

_Winry grabbed the gun handle and pushed it back into Ed's arm and it went back to it's original shape._

"_I left the plating on your arm because I thought you might prefer to use a sword," Winry said._

"_Brother get out here!" came Al's voice._

_Ed ran through the door and was pulled forward by the wind, towards some kind of portal._

_Al was holding onto a nearby counter, trying to prevent himself from being sucked in, Garfiel behind another counter._

_The second Winry ran through the door she was pulled towards the portal._

_Ed managed to grab her arm._

_Winry looked at him, his usual sword was embedded into the counter._

_After thirty seconds, the counter snapped and Winry and Ed were being dragged towards the portal._

_This time Al grabbed Ed's arm. "I got you, brother!" he called._

_Ed tried to pull Winry towards his younger brother. "Al," he yelled, "take Winry and let go!"_

"_No!" Al yelled back, "I won't let you-"_

_A pulsation came from the portal and his eyes vanished, his grip on the counter slackened and all three of them slid towards the portal and seconds later the portal vanished along with Ed, Al, and Winry._

* * *

_Ed, Al, and Winry were falling to the ground from a dangerous height._

"_Al," Ed yelled, "Why did you let go of that counter?"_

_No response._

"_Al!"_

_No response._

_The three of them landed with a thud._

* * *

_Ed woke up and the first thing he noticed was that he, along with Al and Winry, were tied up separately._

"_Brother?" Al whispered, "Are you awake?"_

"_Yeah, Al," Ed answered, "Where are we? And how did we survive that fall? It must have been at twenty stories."_

"_I don't know," Al said._

"_You have awakened," came a man's voice_

_Ed looked in the direction the voice came from._

_The man had blue hair and half of his face was hidden by a mask._

"_You are in the country of Bilibin," he said as the ropes suddenly snapped, "You must flee. This area has been known to have slavers, and the ones who captured you will want to bind you in those ropes again. Now I shall take my leave."_

_And with that he disappeared in a flash of light._

_Ed clapped his hands together and, using his alchemy, he created a blade._

_He heard voices nearby._

"_Damn, the slavers are coming!" Ed said._

"_You guys go."_

_Winry had just regained consciousness._

"_But, Winry," Al said, "We can't leave you here!"_

"_If you guys go now you'll be able to rescue me later!" Winry said sharply, "Now go!"_

"_We will rescue you. Winry," Ed said. He turned to his brother, "Let's go, Al!"_

_Ed grabbed Winry's knapsack before running further. "I'm gonna borrow this!"_

_Winry nodded as the brothers fled the scene. She grinned as she remembered that she left 30 loaded magazines in that bag, but she that grin faded when she realized that her precious wrench was also in that bag._

* * *

_The Elric brothers stared through the nearby bushes as two slavers entered their camp._

"_GODDAMMIT!" the bear-like one yelled._

"_Yeah, I know," the human-looking one said calmly, "two o' 'em escaped."_

"_I'll track them down!" the bear said, crouching down and sniffing the spots Ed and Al were sitting in ten minutes ago._

"_Don' bother they'll have probably covered their scent by now." the human said._

"_Well at least we still got HER," the bear directed to Winry, who was fully awake now._

"_So you guys are slavers?" Winry asked._

"_Yes," the bear replied, "and we're taking you to Bilibin."_

_The human opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the bear._

"_For the last time, Yilith, we are __**not**__ taking her to goddamned whorehouse! I know we're slavers, but at least have __**some**__ morals!"_

"_Technically they're called Brothels," Yilith said defensively._

"_Last time I checked a 'brothel' IS a whorehouse!" the bear replied._

"_Could you guys talk about that later, please?" Winry pleaded._

_Yilith held some bread near Winry's mouth, but she turned her head away._

"_I'd prefer to be fed by the chimera!" she said._

_The bear immediately turned around and pulled a dagger from his belt._

"_There's no chimera," he said, sheathing his dagger._

"_But aren't you a chimera?" Winry asked, confused._

"_HAHAHA!" the bear laughed loudly, "It's a good thing you're a female, otherwise I'd probably get angry."_

"_No, I am a beastman and I was born in Morgal, my name is Gothur," he whispered._

_He snatched the bread from Yilith and fed Winry._

"_What skills do you have?" Gothur asked Winry when she finish eating._

"_I'm quite skilled with machines," Winry said._

"_That's good news," Gothur said, "I know a few people in Bilibin who are looking for someone like you. Get to sleep, because we're heading there at daybreak."_

_Ed and Al snuck away once the slavers were asleep._

"_What do we do now, brother?" Al asked his older brother._

"_We find someone who knows how to get to this 'Bilibin' place," Ed answered, "We're going to have to split up."_

* * *

"And last night I collapsed and I woke up to see her hand," Ed pointed to Sveta, "in my face."

"Why would Arcanus help you?" Karis queried.

"He must be planning on using them for his plans," Matthew said to her, through gritted teeth.

He turned to the alchemist. "We're heading towards Bilibin, so you can come with us if you want."

He looked to Rief and beckoned him over.

"Hand me his arm and I'll hold it," he said.

Rief obeyed without a word.

Matthew looked back to Ed, "I'll pay for your arm when we rescue your friend."

"Shouldn't you be more focused on getting help for your parents, Matthew, Son of Isaac."

Matthew immediately recognized that voice and turned on the spot.

It was Blados!

* * *

"I find it very hard to believe," Amiti said, shaking his head.

"Whether you believe me or not, it's true!" Al said.

"Well I've seen crazier stuff happen," Eoleo said.

"I believe our friends have already met your brother, Alphonse," Himi said.

"What makes you say that?" Al queried.

Himi pointed to the mark on her forehead. "It cannot tell me anything of the person they have met, and they have decided to escort that person to Bilibin."

_This 'Third Eye' of yours will become a great nuisance if I don't remove it from your control._

The group looked around for the source of the voice.

_It is no use to try and fight, _came the voice again, _the Yamatan princess WILL hand over the Eye or I will take it by force!_

"Arcanus is in the area, but the Eye refuses to tell me his exact location," Himi said.

_Now, Princess,_ Arcanus said, _will you hand it over?_

"I shall never cooperate with you!" Himi yelled.

_Very well._

Suddenly the ground became soft and muddy.

_It seems that I have no choice._

A dome of water enveloped the three Mars Adepts as a stone one covered Amiti, and vines immobilized Al.

_I will take it by force!_

* * *

"SATUROS!" Abito yelled as the Trainer's Whip wrapped around Blados' right arm.

"Well, from his memories I can tell that you must be Menardi's son, Abito!" Blados said, pulling on the whip, "However I am not Saturos, I am merely a genetic copy of him. My name is Blados, Tuaparang General of Blades. But I fear that mine will be the last name you'll ever hear!"

A shard of black ice sped towards Abito.

A golden ball of flame impacted the shard, shattering it.

Blados looked in the direction the 'Sol' came from.

Mathew had his arm raised, pointing in the direction the 'Luna Ice' had been seconds before.

"So Arcanus was telling the truth after all!" Blados said, "You DID absorb the light of Apollo Sanctum!"

"Along with Dark energy from the Grave Eclipse," Matthew finished.

Matthew nodded and a well-aimed hand chop, from Sveta, knocked Blados unconscious.

* * *

Arcanus began to rise from the ground.

Once he was fully out of the ground he walked towards Himi.

Himi cast her best growth to immobilize him, but the plants that were summoned were instantly burned away.

"There is no point in fighting."

Something very powerful had hit Himi in the back, causing her to fall.

"Pin her!"

As Himi rolled onto her back get a look at who hit her she saw the blueish dog they had seen at Kalay.

The dog pounced onto her, preventing her from moving.

As she struggled to get free she desperately asked the eye for help.

But it gave no response.

Arcanus was kneeling above her. He placed the tip of his index finger on her mark.

"You should have just handed it over."

Red sparks began to emerge from Arcanus' finger tip.

As Himi groaned in pain Arcanus pulled his hand upward as more red sparks emerged.

Himi's groans turned into cries and then screams.

After the Third Eye was completely out the sparks stopped and Himi was barely holding onto consciousness.

"You will be fine later," Arcanus said as he stood up, "All you have to do is... SLEEP!"

Within seconds she lost consciousness and the mark faded.

"Now, let's go, Veriti," Arcanus said and he and his dog vanished in a flash of light.

Soon the dome of water collapsed, the vines binding Al slackened, and a Spear of Ice managed brake through the dome that Amiti was inside of.

The five walked towards the unconscious Venus Adept.

Eoleo picked her up.

"Amiti," he said, "She likes you better than us, so why don't you carry her until she wakes up?"

Amiti turned and held his arms behind his back. "Very well," he said.

"That bastard's gonna pay!" both Tyrell and Anixia said loudly. Both looked at each other with annoyance.

"I agree," Eoleo said once Himi was positioned safely on The Ayuthian Prince's back.

"As do I," Amiti said.

* * *

Blados awakened to find that he was tied up.

As he struggled to get free, Sveta came up to him.

"You'll never be able to break _those_ ropes with mere arm strength," she said, "I have mastered a special type of Psynergy that can strengthen any substance."

Matthew came over. "There's no escape, so I suggest you tell us what exactly Arcanus and the Tuaparang are planning."

"Hm-hm-hm..." Blados laughed, "You won't be getting any answers from me!"

Now Abito was standing nearby. His cloak was now black with purple Markings

"What makes you say that!" he said as he drew his Firebrand. The second the blade made contact with the air it caught on fire. But the flame was black.

"So instead of his son _you_ ended up with Garet's sword!" Blados said.

He looked at Sveta. "And you enchanted it with the power of Umbra! You did the same thing with these ropes as well, didn't you!"

Sveta nodded.

"That's useful information," Blados said mockingly.

He closed his eyes. When he opened his eyes they were the darkest black, so dark that his black uniform looked green in comparison.

"Nanomachine activate! Command: Kill, Sub-command: Delay by three seconds, Code: Twenty-two, dash, Fifty, Prevention: Blocked, Code: CX7!"

"And now I will die!" Blados directed at the Adepts, and began laughing manically.

Suddenly blood gushed from his eyes, ears, nose, and mouth. Then he collapsed, dead.

Matthew stared at Blados' corpse with horror, as did Sveta. They had seen people die in front of them, but never so brutally.

"What do we do with him?" Sveta asked, her voice quivering slightly.

"I- I don't know," Matthew answered very quietly.

Rief walked over to them, "What was he laughing so..." he trailed off when he saw Blados covered in blood, "What the bloody hell happened!" he said loudly.

"He just committed suicide," Abito said, "The damn coward!"

"Rief," Matthew said.

"What is it, Matthew?" Rief answered.

"You're better with decisions like this." Matthew said, "What should we do with him?"

"Personally," Rief answered, "Even though he probably doesn't deserve it, we should give him a proper burial."

"Then that's what we'll do!" Matthew stated.

He looked to Sveta. "Use your Spirit Sense on me so I can quickly teach you how to use basic Venus Psynergies."

"But I am a Jupiter Adept, remember!" Sveta said, obviously shocked.

"No, not anymore," Matthew said, shaking his head a little, "You're a Chaos Adept. My father told me that Chaos Adepts have much stronger, and sometimes more unstable, powers than other adepts, and that they are even able to use Psynergies that aren't of their born element, without the help of Djinn."

Rief's mouth was hanging open in awe. He never heard Matthew speak more than a few words at a time.

"Rief, you look like Tyrell, with your mouth hanging like that!" Karis said.

She apparently walked over while Matthew was giving his 'tutorial.'

"It's true, Sveta," she said, "He nearly _burned_ down Isaac's lookout cabin."

Matthew ignored that.

"Well Sveta," he said, "Will you do it?"

"If you truly want me to, then I will," Sveta answered.

"And I'd like to ask for another favor," Matthew said. "If it's alright with you, that is!" he hastily added.

Sveta nodded. "You wish to learn how to use Jupiter Psynergy, correct?"

"Yes."

* * *

Himi opened her eyes and noticed that it was very dark now.

She was moving, yet her legs were not. She was being carried.

She noticed a strand of blue hair. Amiti's hair.

She lightly wrapped her arms around his neck.

"So you've awakened," the prince said.

"I apologize for you having to carry me like this," Himi responded.

"You don't have to apologize," Amiti said, "It wasn't your fault."

"Why-" Himi began but was interrupted by Amiti.

"Because if I was in your position," he said, "I wouldn't have let Arcanus take _my_ power."

"He was going to remove power as a Venus Adept?" Himi asked.

"No," Amiti answered, a little confusion clear in his voice, "The power of the Third Eye,"

"I have never heard of such a thing," Himi said with surprise.

_Did she lose her memory of it?_ Amiti thought.

Himi tapped Amiti's shoulder. "May I walk?" she asked.

"Sure," Amiti answered as he kneeled to let Himi off his back.

As he started to stand Himi placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I hope this will better than just _saying_ 'thank you'," Himi said and she gave him a peck on the cheek.

She then ran ahead to the rest of the group, leaving Amiti alone and slightly confused.

"You're welcome?" he said.

* * *

_Author's Notes:_

_Yeah, yeah, I know. This took a long time to get out, but I've been having some **major** writer's block. So I watched FMA and FMA: Brotherhood and read the Manga again to get some ideas._

_And I **did** make this one a bit long as an apology to the fans of my story._

_I will try to make the next chapter as soon as I can and hopefully it won't take two months to release._

_And about Garfiel: Even though he's clearly gay he ended up being one of my favorite FMA characters._

* * *

_And now for the review responses:_

_Arcticwind777: Thanks for your praise._

_I am looking into what I can do to make the meeting seem less rushed._

_As for your warning I'll keep that in mind, but remember those will most likely be updated less often._

_._

_Culebra del Sol: The flash back was what I originally planned but I ended up having the writer's block I mentioned earlier._

_The original name for this chapter was GOING to be 'The Story of the Elric Brothers,' but after seeing the ending result I scrapped that name._


	12. New Faces

**Disclaimer: The Golden Sun saga belongs to Nintendo and Camelot.**

**FullMetal Alchemist belongs to FUNimation, Square Enix, and Hiromu Arakawa.**

* * *

Chapter 12

New Faces

"Well, here we are," Matthew said as the group walked towards the gate. He had been to Bilibin only once before, even so he could easily recognize the city.

"Halt!" a guard called out, her hand giving the 'stop' signal, "State your Business!"

Matthew Stepped forward, "We call ourselves the Umbra Warriors," he said, "and our business is with Lord McCoy."

"Remove your helmet!" the guard commanded.

Matthew gabbed his helmet, saying, "Very well."

The guard relaxed when she saw the face of Isaac looking back at her.

She turned and looked upwards, "The hero of Kolima wishes for an audience with Lord McCoy!" he called.

The gate then rose, revealing the city within.

As the Umbra Warriors walked through the gate the guard stopped them one last time.

"Wait, Isaac," she said, "you remember where the McCoy Palace is, right?"

"Could you remind me?" Matthew asked.

"It's in the heart of the city," the guard answered.

As the group moved further into the city, Sveta grabbed Matthew's shoulder.

"What's up, Sveta?" he asked.

"Why did you let her believe that you are your Father?" Sveta asked, apparently a little confused.

"To be honest," Matthew began, "If I told her otherwise she probably wouldn't have let us into the city, and my father is considered a hero for stopping Tret from cursing Bilibin. If she thought that I was Isaac we'd be able to get though without a single problem. Make sense?"

"What about Winry?!" Ed said loudly.

"Relax, Elric!" Abito said, "He promised he would help so he's going to help!"

"Where do you think she could be?" Rief asked.

"If it was her choice she'd be someplace with machinery," Ed replied.

"Like this?" Rief said as they passed a shop that had what looked like some type of small engines.

"Lets check it out," Matthew said.

When Ed opened the door and walked in some kind of blurred object flew at him with incredible speed, hitting him right between the eyes and causing him to fall over.

"Bloody Hell!" Rief shouted as he jump towards Ed and cast a Ply.

A blonde haired girl, probably in her mid-teens walked towards Ed and picked up the object that hit him, it was a wrench.

When Ed recovered the girl turned towards him. "Again, you went and broke my masterpiece, Ed!"

"Hey, it wasn't my fault this time!" Ed yelled back.

"That's what you say every time, you idiot!"

"Well it wouldn't break if you would use stronger materials!"

"I told you already. That would make it too heavy!"

"Excuse me," Matthew interrupted. He looked towards the girl, "I take it that you're Winry?"

"Yes, I am," the girl said.

"Well, it was actually I who broke this arm of his," Matthew said as he handed Winry the Metal Arm.

"How did you manage to do this?" Winry inquired when she noticed the how strait the severed area was. "It's a clean cut!"

"It might be because of the enhancements on this sword," Matthew replied.

"Edward here told us what happened," Karis said, "So, if you don't mind me asking, what happened to those slavers? I mean you don't look like your being held here against your will."

"They were caught," Winry replied, "Apparently 'beastmen' aren't allowed in this country."

At this, Sveta tensed up. She relaxed once she realized that all of her beastial traits were covered up and unnoticeable.

"The stranger thing is," Winry continued, "the authorities didn't try to bring me in for questioning. They just brought me here and asked the owner of this shop to give me a job and lodgings."

"Like I said before, Winry, it's most likely just because you're human!"

Matthew turned around to see a woman, probably in her early twenties, she stood slightly taller than Matthew, skin showed a slight tan, and her long, silver-blonde hair was tied in a pony tail. She held a couple of small bags, a delicious scent flowing from them.

She walked up to the counter and placed one of the bags on top of it. "I know you said you weren't hungry but I think you still need to eat lunch," she said.

She looked at Winry now, "By the way how's yesterday's order coming along?"

"The repairs are almost finished, ma'am," Winry answered.

"I told you already, Winry," the woman said, "'Even though I am your boss, just call me Silena.'"

"Sorry, just a habit," Winry said.

Ed started to stir again now that Rief had finished healing him.

Silena looked at him and noticed that under the torn sleeve there was metal where there should have been flesh.

"I take it that this is one of your friends from, 'your other world'?" she said.

Sveta could sense that Silena didn't believe Edward and Winry came from another world.

"Although it does sound quite farfetched," she said before she stop herself, "I can assure you that it is true."

"Come over here, please," Silena said beckoning to Sveta.

Hesitantly, Sveta walked to the counter.

After a few minutes Matthew saw Sveta nod and slowly pull off her cowl.

"There we go," Silena said, "I'm glad that there are other humans who are fond of the beastmen."

"But how did you know?" Karis asked.

"One of my eyes is artificial," Silena replied, "I lost one of my eyes in an accident about seven years ago. When an Alchemist saw my wound he crafted this," she pointed to her right eye, "and he told me that it would work even better than the original. This 'Alchemist's Eye' is how I could see through all of your disguises."

"So what shall we do with this," Matthew asked, pointing at the Metal Arm.

"I can fix it but it'll take a while," Winry said, "First I'll have to finish a previous order."

"Don't worry about that, Winry," Silena said, "I'll finish it."

"Alright then," Winry said. She looked back to Ed, "So, Ed, how long are you able wait this time."

"I'm going with these guys to help them out," Ed replied.

Winry turned towards Matthew.

Before she could speak he answered her question, "We can wait for about three or four days, but we can't wait any longer that that, I'm afraid."

"That should be long enough," Winry said, "Ed I'll need you here while I make the repairs," she turned to Silena, "Is that okay, Silena?"

"Sure," Silena answered. She looked over at Matthew, "I'd like to request that her majesty stay with us as well."

"How do you know who I am?" Sveta inquired.

"You fit the description perfectly," Silena answered, "Plus I went over to Belinsk on vacation last year and I saw you on a balcony of the castle."

"Very well," Sveta said, "I will stay, on one condition." She held up her hand with one finger extended upwards. "You must call me Sveta and nothing more."

"Alright then, Sveta," Silena replied with a chuckle.

"Then we'll head over towards the castle," Matthew said, "We'll come back once our business is finished there."

* * *

"So what do you guys think," Eoleo said looking down from the highest clifftop to the city of Champa below, "Still got a ways to go but it's getting there."

"It this how Champa looked before all the buildings were burned down?" Amiti said, "It's not at all what I expected."

"What _were_ you expecting?" Eoleo said, "Several taverns, pubs, and bars? A bunch of drunken idiots sitting in the streets?"

"I didn't mean any offense," Amiti said.

"In a way, this city was just that, but then again what town wasn't?" Eoleo said, "Two of the taverns seem to have reopened now."

"So why are we here again?" Tyrell asked.

"You are such an idiot!" Anixia spat.

"You know I fail to see why you two are unable to get along," James said to them, "I know that Mars adepts tend to be very competitive but you two seem to be going further than that."

"Perhaps they like each other but do not know it," Himi teased.

Both Tyrell and Anixia almost immediately looked away as if they were trying to hide their faces.

"Back to why we're here," Tyrell said eager to change the subject.

"I need a ship and a crew to get to our allies," Eoleo said, "Even _you_ should've known that, seeing as the damned Tuaparang hijacked my ship," he gave Tyrell a glare, "But it'll take a few days before I can get everything in order."

"Well, what will to do until then?" Al asked.

"I was thinking about showin' you guys around," Eoleo replied, walking on the trail that led down towards the city.

The others followed.

It took about an hour for them to make their way down to the city.

When they entered the city they were greeted by a young fisherman.

"'Hoy there, Eoleo!" he called out.

"'Hoy, Stepan!" Eoleo called back.

Stepan walked towards the pirate.

"Why aren't you coming from the docks?" he asked.

"Long story short. It was stolen." Eoleo answered with a sigh.

"So then I take it you'll be needing another ship then," Stepan said.

He looked at the group behind Eoleo, "Will these people be part of your new crew?"

At this Anixia became heavily agitated. _I'm not part of a ship's crew!_ _I'm a warrior, dammit!_

"Not exactly," Eoleo said, "Three of these guys were in the group that I helped during the Eclipse. The other three are more recent additions to that group."

"I'll try to get a crew together for you," Stepan said as Eoleo walked along.

"Thanks!" Eoleo called behind him raising his arm in the air.

Eoleo lead them through the city telling the group of the buildings they passed.

Towards the end of the tour Eoleo stopped in front of a tavern. It's sign wrote 'Hook & Claw'.

"This here," He said, pointing at the building, "was the only tavern that was open when I left for Kalay."

"James," He said looking at the beastman, "You might enjoy this place."

"Why, do you think so?" James asked curiously.

"An old beastman who's retired from Morgal's army works there," Eoleo replied.

He looked to the rest of the group, "The rest of you guys would probably like this place as well."

"In Yamata, I am not old enough to drink alcohol," Himi said a little quietly.

"Well the drinking age here in Champa is sixteen," Eoleo said, "but if you still don't feel comfortable drinking, it isn't the only thing to do in there."

Eoleo turned to the cliff. "If any of you guys need me I'll be in Granny Obaba's furnace chamber," he said.

He started walking but stopped. He looked behind himself, "When you guys get tired, all the rooms on the highest floor are still available."

"Have fun!" he called behind him as he continued walking.

* * *

It took nearly the whole day to get to Bilibin Castle.

"This looks like it's the place," Karis said when they finally got there.

"Well of course it is," Matthew said, "It's the biggest building in this whole city."

"Sorry about that," he said, realizing that he must have sounded harsh.

"It's alright, Matthew," Rief said calmly, "After learning about it I know that you sometimes seem like a different person."

"So you told them," Matthew said to Karis.

"Sorry, Matthew," Karis said to him, "but believed that the others should know."

"You shouldn't apologize, Karis," Abito said to her.

"I agree," Matthew said, "You made the right decision."

He walked towards the guard.

"What do you want, Warrior?" the guard said.

Matthew removed his helmet. "I need to speak with McCoy."

"We have been expecting you, Isaac of Vale!" the guard said with a salute, "And please accept my apology."

"It's alright," Matthew replied, "I understand that in times such as these you would be cautious."

"Then I guess you understand that we'll need to hold on to any weapons you might have." the guard said nervously.

"That's fair," Matthew said handing the guard his Umbra Blade.

"You heard him, guys," Matthew said to the others.

Karis was first.

Then Abito.

And lastly Rief.

The four then proceeded inside.

* * *

Sveta had been speaking with Silena about various subjects.

"So how did you learn so much about machines?" she asked her.

"Well," Silena said, "I actually learned most of what I know when I was a kid. My parents were both Adepts but they wanted to try to find ways to make the lives of the Non-Adepts easier. They managed to make several devices purely through trial and error. When they learned about how the ancient civilizations had such advanced technologies they searched high and low for the ruins that are around Weyard. I always went with them. After a while they were able to make so many things some would call it ridiculous. They were the ones who taught me."

"You said 'were' instead of 'are'," Sveta said, "does that mean..."

"Yeah," Silena replied, "They passed away when I was only fifteen. That was eight years ago."

"I feel your pain," Sveta said her ears drooping slightly, "Both of my parents left this world a while ago."

"It's alright," Silena said, "I got the feeling that both my parents and yours have already met in the afterlife and have become really good friends."

"Thank you," Sveta said, "May I ask you something?"

"Sure," Silena answered.

"You said that both of your parents were Adepts, right?" Sveta asked.

"I think I know what your question is," Silena said, "And you're right I can be considered an Adept, but I never actually learned how to use Psynergy properly. They were both Jupiter Adepts, so I guess that would make me a Jupiter as well."

"I could see if I could teach you," Sveta said excitedly, "I happen to be a Jupiter Adept as well."

"It's alright," Silena said, obviously tempted by the offer, "I don't want to trouble you."

"But I insist," Sveta said, "An Adept without Psynergy is like a wolf who cannot hunt."

Silena couldn't say no now. "Well I have wanted to learn how to use Psynergy," she said with a smile.

* * *

It took a while to take it all in.

In the Hook & Claw there was a bar with several people drinking, there were a few tables with people playing Mahjong, and Poker, and there were also dartboards. But what stood out the most was a fighting ring. Stationed around it four Adepts, apparently holding up barriers to prevent damage to the tavern.

James began to speak with an old squirrel-like beastman. He had dark-gray fur and sported an eye patch over his left eye.

Amiti walked over to the bar to see what they had. Twenty had been the drinking age in Ayuthay and he admitted to himself that he enjoyed a good drink every now and then but he would always try to avoid getting trashed.

Himi joined one of the Mahjong tables. She had played it all the time with her aunt, mother, and father. The only difference she could see with the way they play here is there was more of an element of gambling.

Tyrell, Anixia, and Al walked towards the arena.

"You looking to fight in the arena?" one of the Adepts called to them.

Tyrell looked to Anixia. "How about it?" he asked her.

"It's good to know you're so willing to get your ass kicked," she said, walking forward.

Hiding his frustration as best as he could, Tyrell said, "I'll take that as a 'yes'."

The Adept handed them each a form to sign. "This says that if you go overboard and end up killin' each other or damn close to it, nobody can go after us because of the loss," he said. Al said he was only going to watch.

He looked Tyrell and Anixia over. "Do you two happen to be Adepts?"

Both of them nodded.

"Alright then," the Adept said, "let me know what elements you wield, then all that needs to be done is wait for these two lugs to finish their fight."

After they told him their element they observed the fight that was going at that moment.

One of the fighters was a wolf-like beastman with silver-gray fur. He wore dark-blue robes and wielded a longsword, the blade of which seemed to be made of sapphire. He fought using mostly Psynergy. He seemed to be a Mercury Adept as most of it was ice. Surprisingly he was able to use some Mars as well.

The other looked human. He had red and black bands tattooed on his bare arms. It took a while but the Tyrell and Anixia soon realized the the 'tattoos' were actually scales. He wore a curaiss which seemed to be made of ruby and wielded a greatsword made of the same material. He too was an Adept, either Jupiter or Mars, but he relied mostly on physical strength.

After about fifteen minutes or so, the two fighters became so exhausted that they ended up collapsing under their own weight.

"Well, it's about time!" a female Adept said as her side of the barrier was put down, "Those two had been going at it the whole day! I need to rest!"

"Alright then," the head Adept said, "tell the other guys it's their turn."

"Yes'sir!"

* * *

_Author's Notes:_

_Hey guys!_

_Yeah I know I pretty much vanished off the face of the earth for a long ass time._

_Here's the story:_

_My old computer got perma-blue screened due to the hard drive AND motherboard crashing. So then I had to wait at least five months or so to get money out of my trust fund because I can only use that money for school stuff (i.e. books, computers, backpack, etc.). Then once I finally got the new computer. I lost my internet connection because some bulls*** causing me to be unable to pay for it and had no transportation to get somewhere with internet(didn't want to connect at school because I almost always caught a virus, a contagious one, yes they DO exist and they spread like AIDS on speed). Then when I finally got my internet back on I looked through all my flash drives and SD cards and learned something horrifying. I forgot backup any of my documents, music, or emulators! So I had to retype everything from scratch! I can't tell you how frustrated I was. Then about halfway through finishing this chapter the lease for where me and my roommates were living expired and we didn't want to continue living there because of several reasons. 1) The neighborhood was bad(two people were murdered, one of which had been standing three feet away from one of my roommates, he's okay though). 2) The landlords were complete douches(they always tried to avoid getting things fixed in that s***hole of a house, it took them almost two months for them to even try to send someone to fix one of the kitchen counters which collapsed under my microwave due to obvious water damage). Now as I'm writing this letter to you guys I'm waiting for the internet to be transferred to my current address._

_-Darkwiz428_

_a.k.a. Draco Mudonis_

_Now on another note:_

_For those who were worried about me discontinuing this story, don't be. I will never ever ever ever ever discontinue anything. I hate it when an anime, manga, or game series suddenly gets discontinued, and I would never even dream of doing that to you guys._

_I'm also working on editing the previous chapters so that I can place them under T rating._

_Some news about myself! During my time without the internet I became a brony and even made my own OC pony. One of my roommates happens to be a pegasister._

_I also took the final step of joining the herd. Taking the quiz. Turned out that I'm most like my second favorite pony, Applejack. And I agree when I want to do something I do it. And I hate lying. I think that the harshest truth is always better than the sweetest lie. The ONLY time I will say something that's a lie is if I'm just joking around._

_BTW Cameo of two characters from an original story that I am going to write one day. Do you know who they are?_

* * *

_Review responses: Unfortunately I also had to change my email address because of a spam virus on my old account so I lost the reviews that were sent there and I STILL haven't figured out how to view them directly on the site. Sorry guys... If you could tell me how to do so go ahead and PM me or put it in your next review. Thanks!_


	13. The Delay

**Disclaimer: The Golden Sun saga belongs to Nintendo and Camelot.**

**FullMetal Alchemist belongs to**** FUNimation, Square Enix, and Hiromu Arakawa.**

* * *

"The King will see you now," a guard calls to the four Adepts.

They stood from the seats they had been asked to wait on.

"You'd think he'd hurry when your father's name was mentioned," Rief muttered.

"I'm sure he's got a lot of things on his plate," Karis replied.

"We'll see," Abito said.

They walked through the doors. The room they entered was unexpected. It wasn't a throne room. In fact, I looked more like an office.

King McCoy stood up from his chair and walked around his desk to greet the Adepts.

He looked closely at Matthew.

After a moment he walked back to his chair and sat down.

"So," the king began, "I take it that you're Isaac's son, am I correct?"

Matthew nodded.

"It seems my guards mistook you for your father then," the king said.

Another nod from Matthew.

"Back to business," the king said, "What can I do for you?"

"We came to seek aid for Kalay," Karis said, "the Tauparang have attacked and Arcanus is with them!"

"The Tauparang?!" King McCoy said loudly.

"Yes, sir," Rief said to him.

"Unfortunately I was convinced to sign a treaty with them so I cannot-" the king said until Abito cut him off.

"So what you're saying is that this was a wasted trip!" he said with spite.

"I'm sorry," the king said, "but you didn't let me finish."

The group looked at each other and then at the king.

"What do you mean?" Karis inquired.

"You see," he began, "in exchange for some of their technology I signed a treaty that states that I will not take military action against them and vice versa."

"So what you're saying is, you will help us?" Rief asked.

"I told you about the treaty," the king replied.

"There is a ship that is in the process of being built," he continued. "It is being built using the technology the Tuaparang gave us. I am planning on using it to end the conflict with beastmen of Morgal."

Matthew tensed up about this.

McCoy continued.

"It won't be finished for another week but I have set aside a crew for the ship-"

"What will you take for it?!" Matthew said, swallowing every bit of his pride.

"It's not for sale," McCoy replied.

"But if we purchase it from you," Matthew said, "you won't have to worry about problems with your treaty!"

"My answer remains the same!" McCoy said.

"If you could just-"

"I said my answer is no!"

"Fine," Matthew said.

He turned and directed the others to follow.

"I'll admit," McCoy said to them, "it would be a shame if someone were to steal it just before its scheduled launch in ten days."

"Yes, it would," Matthew replied as he and the others left.

* * *

Tyrell and Anixia stood in the arena, waiting for the barrier to be brought up.

It had only been five minutes since the two earlier combatants finished their fight in a draw, yet Anixia couldn't shake the sensation she was feeling, this agitation.

It was the first time she would actually be fighting a sapient being.

But she sensed Tyrell wasn't as anxious as she was.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_ she thought, _why am I trembling so much?_

The barriers came up and both of them drew their weapons.

"You should relax, Anixia," Tyrell said.

_Why isn't he trembling,_ Anixia thought.

"Are you afraid?" Tyrell taunted.

_Cocky bastard! _Anixia thought, _How dare you!_

She charged at him full force, scimitar behind.

Tyrell moved out of the way, the missing him by mere centimeters.

She kept slashing and she kept missing.

The more she missed the more frustrated she became until a strange fluid began dripping from the blade.

When the liquid touched the ground it began to corrode.

She swung the sword again and Tyrell dodged but this time he was splashed with the liquid and it began to eat away at his skin.

"Ssssss…" Tyrell cringed at the pain. "Acid! So then that scimitar…"

"Is a Shamshir," Anixia said.

"This is getting interesting!" Tyrell said.

"This is only the beginning!" Anixia replied.

Suddenly she set off a small explosion from behind her, propelling her forward.

Tyrell sent her flying back with a Fireball.

She collided with the barrier and slid to the floor.

_What the hell?_ she thought, _He shouldn't be able to beat me!__ I'm a warrior of Prox!_

Suddenly her left hand caught on fire and it began to spread over her arm and soon her entire body.

"Okay, Anixia," Tyrell said.

She stood and began to walk towards him. Her cloak burning away slowly, revealing her armor underneath.

"You do realize that you're burning your cloak off right?" he said to her.

She threw a fireball at him.

_Okay time to stop this!_ Tyrell thought after he dodged it.

He charged up and punched her in the gut.

Anixia gasped as soon as the attack made contact.

The flame that enveloped her died down and she began to fall.

Tyrell caught her and picked her up like a groom would carry his wife.

"She gonna be okay?" the head Adept asked him.

"Yeah, she's just unconscious," Tyrell answered, "She'll probably punch me in the face when she wakes up though."

"You did hit her pretty hard," the head Adept said.

Tyrell shook his head, "No, it'll be because I carried her out of the ring."

"I see..." the head Adept said, "If you want you can take her in the back room. It's where we take the guys who got beaten to the point that she's at."

"Thanks!" Tyrell said.

As he walked towards the door he bumped into the guy dressed in ruby armor.

"Watch it!" he spat.

"Sorry…" Tyrell said.

The robed beastman moved up behind the guy. "Garu, would you stop doing that!"

The beastman looked over to Tyrell, "Sorry about my idiot of a friend here," he said, "He can be a bit of a brute at times but he's really a nice guy once you get to know him."

"Can we go now, Mudonis?" the other guy said.

"Sure," the beastman said.

Tyrell walked through the doorway and laid Anixia on one of the beds. He pulled up a chair and sat next to the bed, waiting for the inevitable.

* * *

Sveta and Silena were meditating in the backyard to help her find her power.

"Why are we meditating again?" Silena whispered.

"To properly control an element," Sveta answered, "one must be able to 'commune' with it."

"I don't understand," Silena said.

"Feel the wind flow past you," Sveta said, "Listen to the howl as goes past your ears."

"Okay," Silena replied.

After twenty minutes they heard the voices of the group who went spoke with the king.

"You can't be serious!" came Karis' voice.

"I agree with you Karis," came Rief's voice, "but we don't have a choice."

"You both must not have noticed," came Abito's voice, "and I know Matthew did."

"Abito's right, you guys," Matthew's voice came from the shop, "He told us an exact day. If we 'steal' the ship then he won't be in violation of his treaty AND we get something to help Kalay."

Sveta nudged Silena and stood up.

"Aw…" Silena sighed, "And I think I was just feeling the wind."

"I am sorry," Sveta said sincerely, "but what they are discussing sounds important."

"Good point," Silena said.

The two walked into the shop to join the conversation.

* * *

_Author's Notes:_

_Sorry about the long wait but I finished it, this chapter that is._

_Been distracted with Defiance(Both the game and show) and started playing Dark Souls as well as Dragon's Dogma. Also been watching anime._

_However, I did have this chapter finished a month ago but I lost the internet again and was therefore unable to publish it._

_Next chapter is in the works and it's going to be a long one._

_Review Responses:_

_Culebra del Sol:_

_Thanks for letting me know!_

_Anonymous(From chapter 5):_

_That was exactly what I thought about her!_


End file.
